Hide and Seek
by kkumkkuja
Summary: Sebagai seorang bos mafia paling berkuasa di Asia, Charles Park tidak takut pada ancaman siapa pun. Tetapi saat seluruh mafia di dunia tiba-tiba berbalik untuk mengincar kekasihnya, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali melarikan diri. Semua hanya demi melindungi Byun Baekhyun.


**Title**: Hide and Seek

**Author**: kkumkkuja

**Pairing**: Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun

**Genre**: Mafia!AU, Thriller, Fantasy, Established Relationship

**Rating**: NC

**Warnings**: Konten seksual eksplisit, aktivitas ilegal yang dilakukan oleh mafia (_human-trafficking_, prostitusi, penjualan organ, distribusi narkoba, _etc_), _gore_ berupa deskripsi detail pembunuhan dan penyiksaan secara kejam [ofensif], gambaran tentang kehidupan mafia yang tidak akurat dan tidak realistis, modifikasi fakta historis untuk mendukung jalan cerita [ofensif], karakterisasi tokoh yang tidak bermoral dan tidak sesuai harapan / ekspektasi [ofensif], bahasa kasar, kanibalisme, perubahan pada beberapa hal yang mungkin mengganggu pembaca, tindakan seseorang yang menderita penyakit mental.

**Disclaimer**: Apa pun yang tertulis di sini merupakan fiksi belaka, tidak nyata, dan murni berasal dari imajinasi penulis. Apabila terdapat kesamaan dengan kejadian nyata, maka itu murni adalah ketidaksengajaan dan penulis tidak akan bertanggung jawab atas hal tersebut. Penulis tidak bermaksud untuk mencemarkan karakter asli anggota _EXO_ dan idola lain dalam fanfiksi ini—hanya mencantumkan nama mereka baik sebagai tokoh utama maupun pendamping. Harap untuk tidak mengambil serius fanfiksi ini. Mohon diingat bahwa ini adalah _fiksi,_ dan segala apa pun yang tertulis hanya bertujuan sebagai hiburan semata.

**Summary**: Sebagai seorang bos mafia paling berkuasa di Asia, Charles Park tidak takut pada ancaman siapa pun. Tetapi saat seluruh mafia di dunia tiba-tiba berbalik untuk mengincar kekasihnya, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali melarikan diri. Semua hanya demi melindungi Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

~21k

* * *

Suara tawa seorang wanita gila mengisi ruangan, menggema mengerikan bagi sejumlah orang yang terkapar di lantai—tangan serta kaki terikat oleh rantai. Pakaian mereka compang-camping, kain lusuh akan debu dan dipenuhi bercak-bercak darah. Mereka menunduk, memejamkan mata dari perbuatan keji yang tengah berlangsung, bunyi berulang-ulang akan tusukan kasar merasuki telinga. Air mata mereka mengalir untuk memburamkan pandangan, tangan bergetar karena mereka tahu bahwa penyiksaan bergilir akan dimulai sebentar lagi—berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun supaya wanita gila itu tidak menyerang mereka.

Ruangan ini sangat gelap, terisolasi di bawah tanah dengan penerangan yang bergantung pada dua lampu di atas meja eksekusi. Berbagai macam ukuran pisau terpajang pada dinding, masing-masing dari mereka telanjur berlapis darah kering, secuil daging maupun sisa potongan mungil organ manusia di antara geriginya. Tidak ada ventilasi di dalam, segala sumber udara dari luar buntu oleh dinding berbekas darah—bau anyir tersebar menguasai ruangan. Beberapa toples kaca berisikan organ-organ manusia terletak sejajar mendekati koleksi pisau, tersusun rapi sesuai urutan eksekusi dan memiliki label nama organ pada tutupnya.

Seorang wanita cantik berdiri di hadapan mayat laki-laki, tangan semakin berlumuran darah karena ia mengobrak-abrik isi perutnya—mengeluarkan usus sang korban untuk dimasukkan ke mangkuk, menggabungkan potongan lidah serta bola mata sebagai satu cairan kental. Ia memiliki paras serupa dewi Afrodit: manik hitam indah, hidung mancung, dan bibir tipis yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Kulitnya sangat pucat; ia mengenakan _sweater _merah muda yang terpercik oleh darah, jepit pita perak menempel pada rambut lurus keunguan yang berhenti di sekitar lengan. Sekilas, ia tampak terlalu polos untuk menjadi seorang psikopat berbahaya.

"Lihat apa yang aku buat," wanita itu terkikik histeris, mengambil sejumlah belatung dari organ membusuk mayat kemarin malam—menuangkan binatang-binatang mungil tersebut dalam mangkuk. "Anggap dirimu beruntung kalau salah satu dari kalian bisa mencicipi ini," ia kemudian menoleh, membawa mangkuk tadi pada seorang tahanan perempuan: kepala menunduk bersama punggung yang tersandar ke dinding. Wanita itu menjambak rambutnya kasar, sengaja merontokkan beberapa helai, mendongakkan kepala tahanan tersebut supaya mereka dapat berbagi pandang—sebuah rintihan lemas keluar dari mulut sang gadis. "Kau mau makan?" wanita itu bertanya lembut, intonasi sekilas terdengar menenangkan sebelum ia menunjukkan sisi gelapnya: memasukkan seluruh isi mangkuk ke mulut sang tahanan, menarik kepalanya ke belakang supaya ia terpaksa menelan semuanya.

Sang gadis menangis, lidah mengecap gumpalan bola mata dan segera memuntahkan campuran tadi ke lantai, menjatuhkan beberapa belatung ke lantai, menggeliat di antara cairan darah dan potongan usus yang sudah hancur. Wanita itu terbahak keras, dengungan suaranya mengiringi penderitaan sang gadis—air mata mulai menuruni wajah, napas tercekik oleh perasaan mual yang berturut-turut. "Tidak enak?" ia menjerit marah, suasana hati berubah drastis secara tiba-tiba, mencengkeram rambut tahanan untuk diseret menuju meja eksekusi. Sebuah mayat laki-laki muda masih terbaring di sana: bola mata hilang, kulit wajah digunting berantakan dari masing-masing pojok bibir, kepala terpisah dengan tubuh, dan perut telah dibedah untuk memperlihatkan beberapa organ yang telah digunting acak-acakan, kolam darah belum berhenti menetes dari sana.

Bunyi dobrakan pintu lantas mencuri atensi wanita itu; ia seketika menoleh, meringankan cengkeraman di rambut sang gadis untuk menoleh pada sumber keributan. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi memasuki ruangan, penampilan rapi dari bawah ke atas: kaus putih dibalut _blazer_ abu-abu dan celana kain hitam yang mengemas masing-masing kaki jenjangnya. Rambut pria tadi bercat perak; ia terlihat sangat tampan, kendati ekspresi tidak menunjukkan apa-apa—fitur wajah menyerupai wanita itu, hanya saja ia mempunyai kulit yang tidak pucat. Sang psikopat memutar mata, lidah membunyikan suara "klik" sebelum ia perlahan melepaskan genggaman, mendorong gadis itu ke lantai untuk menyatu bersama genangan darah.

"Joohyun," pria itu menyebut namanya datar, "Kau melupakan rapat hari ini," ia sekilas melirik jam dari ponsel guna menambahkan, "Lagi."

Joohyun menyalakan wastafel untuk mencuci tangan, seringai jahil mengambil alih wajah cantik itu. "Aku sibuk."

Seorang pria lain tiba-tiba menyelinap dalam ruangan, tubuh hampir setinggi pria tadi dengan kulit sedikit kecokelatan—rambut _blonde _menyihir parasnya untuk tampak seperti model terkenal. "Sibuk memutilasi manusia, maksudmu?" ia menyela, segera membuang muka begitu melihat kondisi mayat di atas meja eksekusi—jemari membuntu hidung dari bau busuk di mana-mana. _"Fuck, _aku menyesal datang kemari."

Pria tadi menatapnya bosan. "Kau pernah melihat yang lebih buruk, Jongin."

"Chanyeol," Jongin menggertakkan giginya frustrasi, kilas balik akan "kue" karya Joohyun kembali menghantui kepalanya. Sebuah kue yang terdiri atas kepala seorang gadis tanpa mata dan lidah menjulur, wajah berlapis campuran darah dan beberapa organ—masing-masing putingnya terletak di puncak rambut. Pria itu mendadak merasa mual. "Bisakah kita pergi dari sini sekarang?"

Nada risih Jongin menuai tawa terbahak-bahak dari Joohyun.

**.**

**.**

_Lion Fire._

Bagi orang awam, nama tersebut mungkin terdengar sangat asing. Tetapi mereka sesungguhnya sangat terkenal di kalangan masyarakat tertentu. Bagaimana tidak? _Lion Fire_ adalah sebuah sindikat kriminal yang menguasai daratan Asia dan termasuk dalam daftar tiga puluh mafia paling berpengaruh di dunia. Mereka merupakan distributor obat-obatan terlarang nomor satu di Asia, mengadakan penjualan barang haram tersebut lewat internet secara rahasia—terlindungi oleh kode-kode rumit yang sulit ditembus oleh polisi dunia maya sekalipun. Selain menjadi pemasok narkoba yang terpercaya, _Lion Fire _juga melakukan perdagangan manusia: menawarkan gadis-gadis muda di bawah umur serta anak-anak berusia empat sampai sepuluh tahun. Mereka menyediakan layanan seks eksklusif bagi para pengusaha dan tokoh politik, mewujudkan keinginan pelanggan asal dibayar dengan harga yang tidak masuk akal.

Bisnis kotor mereka tidak berhenti di situ saja. _Lion Fire_ menguasai sektor distribusi organ ilegal di Asia dan sebagian Eropa, merajai bidang tersebut karena hasil penjualan yang terus meningkat tiap tahun. Mereka adalah pemilik dari sejumlah saham bernilai tinggi; melebarkan sayap ke usaha konstruksi bangunan, perjudian menengah hingga mewah, maupun _real estate_—semua untuk melangsungkan pencucian uang dalam variasi cara yang sangat cerdik: tidak meninggalkan jejak dan sulit untuk dilacak. _Lion Fire_ dikenal sebagai lintah darah yang mengerikan, sanggup memberi pinjaman sebesar mungkin tapi meminta pengembalian tiga kali lipat dari perjanjian. Mereka menjebak para peminjam untuk akhirnya membayar hutang dengan tenaga, tubuh, atau keluarga sendiri.

Kesuksesan mereka diraih dalam waktu singkat. Berasal dari eks sindikat yang hampir bangkrut, mereka membangun usaha lagi dengan jerih payah dan manajemen yang luar biasa terstruktur—memperbaharui segala hal, termasuk mengubah nama _"JYH" _menjadi _"Lion Fire"_. Perjalanan mereka menuju puncak diiringi oleh rangkaian rencana licik dan permainan politik, melibatkan berbagai tokoh-tokoh penting untuk—mau tidak mau—bertekuk lutut di bawah perintah mereka. Dengan begitu, _Lion Fire_ dapat memperluas sektor usaha untuk meraup keuntungan sebesar-besarnya.

Tentu saja, keberhasilan mereka tidak mungkin tercapai tanpa campur tangan dari beberapa tokoh terpenting _Lion Fire_.

Pengaruh utama berasal dari Charles Park: sang pemimpin, bos, apa saja sebutan dari presiden sindikat ini sendiri. Nama aslinya adalah Park Chanyeol, usia baru menginjak 31 tahun. Kendati berparas sangat menawan, Chanyeol terkenal sebagai seseorang yang kejam, tidak mengenal rasa kasihan dalam memanajemen pekerjanya. Ia selalu memperhitungkan, merencanakan secara detail tiap keputusan yang hendak ia ambil, dan hal itu mempersulit usaha orang lain untuk menjebaknya.

Tokoh kedua adalah Park Joohyun; ia memiliki nama samaran Irene Park. Joohyun adalah kakak kandung Chanyeol, berusia empat tahun lebih tua dari sang adik. Ia merupakan seorang psikopat; wanita itu menderita gangguan mental sejak kecil, terobsesi untuk menyiksa dan membunuh orang maupun binatang menggunakan cara yang kelewat sadis. Penyakit ini juga menyebabkan Joohyun untuk kekurangan rasa simpati terhadap sesama manusia, memengaruhi orientasi seksualnya menjadi aseksual (sama sekali tidak tertarik secara seksual pada pria atau wanita).

Terakhir, Kim Jongin. Ia adalah anak tunggal dari Kim Joonmyun, kerabat dekat Chanyeol semasa menjadi "pekerja biasa" di _JYH_. Jongin—bernama samaran Kai—adalah seseorang yang terlalu jenius; ia lulus SMA tiga tahun lebih awal dari murid biasa. Meskipun pria itu mengundurkan diri dari Universitas Nasional Seoul pada semester kelima, Jongin tetap memiliki kemampuan _programming_ yang luar biasa menakjubkan untuk ukuran pria berusia 29 tahun. Bakat-bakat tersebut mulai ia tunjukkan sejak SMA, dan Jung Yunho, mantan bos mafia mereka dahulu, mengeksploitasi kehebatan Jongin secara keji.

Bagaimana mereka bisa bersatu menjadi sebuah tim adalah suatu cerita yang sangat panjang.

Berawal dari nasib tragis yang dialami Park bersaudara dua puluh tahun lalu. Karena terlilit utang mencapai puluhan ribu dolar, orang tua keduanya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri—membakar kediaman mereka dengan harapan untuk mati bersama-sama. Rencana tersebut berakhir gagal: ketika tubuh mereka sudah hangus terbakar, Joohyun dan Chanyeol justru berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Dalam usaha untuk bertahan hidup inilah mereka bertemu Jung Yunho, seorang pria yang awalnya mereka harap sebagai jembatan menuju hidup tenang.

Tetapi, realita berkata lain. Pria itu hanya membawa sengsara ke hidup mereka, terlebih karena ia melihat potensi besar dalam Park bersaudara. Yunho melatih keduanya habis-habisan, memaksa mereka untuk mempelajari teknik licik dalam permainan politik, menjalankan bisnis kotor yang melibatkan pembunuhan, serta pencucian uang dengan teknik yang cerdas. Ia mengikutsertakan Jongin dalam proyek pemerasan sumber daya manusia ini, menyiksa mereka untuk bekerja keras tanpa menikmati hasil sedikit pun.

Pembunuhan Kim Joonmyun, ayah Jongin, adalah pukulan terakhir bagi mereka untuk berhenti menunduk—membiarkan rasa dendam menguasai tindakan mereka. Ketiganya lantas bangkit, memanfaatkan otak licik mereka untuk menyusun rencana balas dendam yang tidak terduga. Mereka membangun massa secara perlahan, menggiring lawan untuk akhirnya berdiri di belakang mereka—memperagakan akting "anak patuh" di hadapan Yunho selama bekerja. Tidak dapat disangka bahwa murid-murid andalan Yunho akan menjadi pemberontak brutal yang nanti mencabut nyawanya sendiri.

Rencana mereka langsung sukses; ketika Jung Yunho berhasil digulingkan, mereka mengendalikan seluruh _JYH_, mengambil alih strata tertinggi dalam sindikat tersebut. Park Chanyeol sebagai bos mafia, dan Kim Jongin sebagai _consigliere_, atau tangan kanan, orang kepercayaan, sekaligus penasihat sang bos. Bae Joohyun memilih untuk tidak terlalu ikut campur dalam memanajemen _Lion Fire_, namun ia selalu siap memberi masukan ataupun saran sebagai pertimbangan keputusan Chanyeol—bagaimanapun juga, sang kakak adalah seseorang yang sangat cerdas dalam mengkalkulasikan setiap langkahnya. Sesungguhnya, satu-satunya hal yang Joohyun lakukan di markas _Lion Fire_ adalah membunuh. Untuk memuaskan nafsu gila wanita itu, Chanyeol harus menyediakan ruangan bawah tanah sebagai lokasi "eksekusi" korban-korban Joohyun. Wanita itu bahkan menawarkan diri untuk membedah tubuh calon pendonor organ mereka.

"_Yah,_ Kim Jongin! Hentikan!"

Suara cempreng Joohyun menggema dalam ruang rapat _Lion Fire_, berukuran cukup luas untuk tempat pertemuan rahasia. Terdapat dua proyektor pada dua dinding saling berhadapan, sebuah meja panjang dengan sejumlah kursi yang terlalu lebar untuk tiga orang, sebuah _iMac_ serta perlengkapan komputer yang lengkap. Sebuah dispenser, mesin pembuat kopi, dan rak berisi segala minuman tersedia di sebelah kiri. Ruangan tersebut dikelilingi oleh laci-laci yang memuat data-data penting, masing-masing hanya bisa dibuka menggunakan sidik jari orang tertentu.

Jongin melempar jepit pita perak milik Joohyun ke meja. Wanita itu menggeram tertahan, terburu-buru meraih jepit tersebut untuk dikembalikan pada rambut. "Meskipun wajahmu seperti gadis belum pubertas, ingatlah bahwa usiamu sudah 35 tahun," ia mengejek, tatapan tidak teralih dari layar _Macbook Pro_. Entah kenapa Jongin senang menggunakan objek tersebut untuk mengejek Joohyun, bahkan terang-terangan mengaku sebagai pembenci nomer satu jepit sang _noona_. "Berhenti memakai jepit menjijikkan ini!"

Sebelum Joohyun dapat merespons, Chanyeol cepat-cepat menyela: "Diskusi kita belum selesai," ia memijat kening, pusing menyaksikan tingkah kekanak-kanakkan mereka. "Bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat mengenai jepit Joohyun _lagi_?"

Intonasi penuh penekanan Chanyeol menyadarkan mereka untuk kembali serius. Joohyun bersandar ke kursi, mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dan _lighter_—memosisikan salah satu batang di bibir sebelum menyalakan _lighter_. Asap segera mengepul dari bibirnya, dan ia bernapas tenang sembari bertanya, "Adakah informasi baru selain distribusi obat bius di Eropa Tengah?"

Jongin menegakkan punggung, siap untuk membaca laporan selanjutnya. "Gadis-gadis yang kemarin tiba di sini... mereka akan dikirim ke sejumlah negara bagian di Amerika Serikat," ia menjelaskan, menunjukkan sejumlah foto lewat proyektor. Semuanya adalah gadis-gadis cantik di bawah umur yang telah dihimpun dari Jepang dan Taiwan. "Permintaan narkoba di Filipina meningkat sehingga kita dapat memakai mereka sebagai distributor tambahan... kita harus mengirim sekitar 1,5 ton sabu-sabu. Aku akan menunjukkan rincian lebih lengkap lewat _e-mail_."

Chanyeol masih menatap Jongin datar. "Baiklah, ada lagi?"

"Mengenai pemasukan kita beberapa minggu terakhir," Joohyun memulai, membuang puntung rokok ke meja. _OCD_ Jongin beraksi melihat hal ini, dan si _consigliere_ segera mengambil tisu untuk membersihkannya. "Aku berencana untuk 'menginvestasikan' sebagian dana tersebut pada pabrik _Hansol Paper_ di Busan. Kita tidak perlu menjalankan pabrik, cukup melarikan uang ke sana saja."

"_Hansol Paper_... ah, ini adalah cabang pabrik kertas kita di bawah kepemilikan berbeda," Jongin memastikan, jemari berdansa lagi pada _keyboard_. "Oke, surat-surat dan dokumen akan selesai maksimal akhir minggu ini. Chanyeol, aku akan membutuhkan tandatanganmu."

Bos _Lion Fire_ mengangguk. "Untuk pendapatan kita yang lain, hubungi Xiu Minghau. Beritahu ia untuk konversikan uang kita dalam bentuk batangan emas atau perhiasan. Ekspor mereka ke Korea Selatan dan kirimkan pada Kim Jongdae. Aku akan mengalokasikan uang itu untuk bisnis perjudian kita," ia mencuri sedikit jeda, menunggu Jongin untuk selesai mengetik lalu meneruskan, "Sisanya coba kau atur sendiri. Entah lewat penyelundupan uang ke luar negeri, investasi, terserah. Aku akan mengecek proposalmu sebelum menyetujui."

"_All clear!" _Jongin berseru ceria, membenahi kacamata baca supaya penglihatan lebih jelas. "Ada tambahan? Mungkin kau ingin membeli saham atau apa?"

Terselip sebuah hening karena Chanyeol tengah menimang-nimang sesuatu. "Aku sebenarnya terpikir untuk mendirikan perusahaan keuangan," ia lantas mengungkapkan, serentak memperoleh tatapan heboh dari Jongin dan Joohyun. Pria berambut perak itu menghela napas. "Jangan melihatku begitu. Aku juga tahu ini adalah taktik yang sangat berbahaya. Apabila kita tidak berhati-hati, kita bisa berakhir seperti _Rizutto_."

Mafia mana yang tidak pernah mendengar _Rizutto_? Mereka adalah sindikat kriminal raksasa asal Kanada yang baru saja tertangkap untuk kasus pencucian uang. _Rizutto_ mendirikan perusahaan keuangan, dan karena sedikit ceroboh, _FBI_ mampu melacak kejanggalan mereka. Tentu saja _Lion Fire_ enggan berakhir seperti itu; bisa-bisa ketiganya akan dihukum mati karena jejak kriminal mereka.

"Hng," Joohyun meniupkan asap rokok ke direksi Chanyeol, sengaja mengganggu pernapasan pria itu. Terlebih karena sang bos—begitu pula Jongin—bukanlah seorang perokok. "Kalkulasi tindakanmu sebelum bertindak."

Chanyeol tersenyum lewat gertakan gigi. "Terima kasih atas peringatanmu, _Noona_."

Joohyun berpura-pura muntah, dan aksi barusan membuat Jongin terbahak keras. _Honorifics_ memang bukan sesuatu yang mereka anut, maka tidak heran apabila Joohyun benci dipanggil _"noona"_ ataupun _"eonnie"_—berbeda cerita jika para pegawai menyebutnya "nona". Kendati perbedaan usia yang cukup signifikan, mereka tidak pernah memanggil satu sama lain menggunakan embel-embel apa pun. Berbeda dengan ciri khas keluarga Korea pada umumnya, Park bersaudara tidak diajarkan untuk mementingkan _honorifics_. Kebiasaan itu terbawa hingga mereka dewasa, dan Jongin pun terpengaruh untuk tidak memedulikan _honorifics_.

Jongin menggerakkan kursi putar ke laci terdekat, mencari sesuatu dari antara tumpukan rapi dokumen. "Kalau bahasan kita selesai, aku ingin memberitahu kalian sebuah informasi penting."

Pria itu kembali ke meja rapat bersama secarik kertas, menyodorkannya ke tengah Chanyeol dan Joohyun. Tanpa menunggu reaksi mereka, sang _consigliere_ berbicara: _"Tiger Army,"_ ia sekilas menatap lambang khas harimau di pojok kanan kertas. "Mulai hari ini mereka menyediakan imbalan senilai sepuluh juta dolar Amerika Serikat untuk siapa pun yang bisa menangkap seorang manusia serigala..." Jongin memandang serius Park bersaudara. "Semua orang sedang berebut untuk menemukan manusia serigala, sekalipun mereka berpikir makhluk tersebut hanyalah fiksi."

Chanyeol belum selesai membaca isi kertas tersebut. "Mereka tahu bahwa _Tiger Army_ tidak pernah bermain-main tiap mengadakan sayembara," Jongin melanjutkan, "Kau ingat pemenang sayembara gila mereka dua tahun yang lalu? Mafia asal Inggris? Mereka menghadiahkan dua puluh juta dolar Amerika Serikat secara cuma-cuma."

_Tiger Army_ adalah sindikat kriminal paling kuat di dunia, bermarkas utama di New York, Amerika Serikat. Mereka adalah raja dari segala sektor usaha, menguasai berbagai saham besar yang sangat menguntungkan sekaligus menjalin hubungan penting dengan pebisnis maupun tokoh politik dunia. _Tiger Army_ merupakan mafia terkaya yang pernah ada; wilayah mereka hampir tersebar sepanjang bola dunia, bertempat di setiap negara untuk menyelundupi perekonomian mereka. Dalam lingkup negara sendiri, markas _Tiger Army_ kebanyakan berpusat di Amerika Serikat Barat, mencakup beberapa negara utama seperti California dan Washington. Selain itu, mereka juga menempatkan maksimal satu kantor pada setiap negara bagian di Amerika Serikat—terkecuali bagi wilayah New York.

Joohyun akhirnya berhenti merokok untuk meraih kertas tersebut, bibir terukir menjadi seringai tipis. "Menarik," mata indahnya menulusuri beberapa paragraf yang terketik di sana, "Padahal baru beberapa waktu lalu kau memberitahu kami tentang desas-desus _Godfather_ mereka... Harus kuakui _Tiger Army_ sangatlah tanggap terhadap hal ini." Joohyun kemudian menatap Chanyeol, memasang raut muka yang seakan-akan menantang sang adik. "Mereka benar-benar haus dengan manusia serigala, huh?"

"Sepertinya _Tiger Army_ mengetahui eksistensi Baekhyun," Jongin berujar, intonasi nada semakin tergesa-gesa, "Mereka tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengadakan sayembara seaneh ini bagi publik. Kurasa mereka sengaja mengarahkan seluruh mafia di dunia untuk bersaing."

Chanyeol membisu, wajah menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Bola mata hitam pria itu menajam dengan tangan yang mengepal, mengamati kertas tadi hingga api tiba-tiba muncul untuk menghabisinya—melahap setiap incinya dalam hitungan detik. Abu kemudian jatuh ke atas meja, berserakan tidak teratur, dan aroma api bercampur asap rokok memadati ruangan. Sunyi mengambil alih keadaan; tidak ada yang berani angkat bicara, terkecuali samar-samar bunyi jam dinding di sana. Jongin dan Joohyun sama-sama terdiam menatap Chanyeol.

"Kita tunggu saja gerak-gerik mereka selanjutnya. Jangan sampai ceroboh dalam bertindak," Chanyeol memperingatkan, suara rendah yang terdengar seperti ancaman. Ia menoleh untuk sekilas memandang sang _consigliere_. "Jongin, hubungi koneksi-koneksi terdekatku baik dalam lingkup Asia maupun Eropa. Apabila _Tiger Army_ memberi isyarat untuk menyerang kita, aku dan Baekhyun akan melarikan diri. Untuk sementara, situasi kita sangat tidak aman."

Manik Chanyeol menatapi Jongin dan Joohyun bergantian. "Ini bukan bahaya biasa," ia memberitahu, "Kita berhadapan dengan _Tiger Army_, rubah terlicik yang pernah kau temui..." sebuah jeda saat Chanyeol berhenti untuk melamun, tangan mengepal lalu merentang berulang-ulang. "Baekhyun sedang dalam bahaya."

_Aku harus melindungi Baekhyun._

Bos _Lion Fire_ mendadak berdiri dari kursi, meraih ponsel di meja untuk dimasukkan dalam saku. "Aku akan kembali ke _penthouse_," ia langsung membalikkan tubuh, terburu-buru berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun lama-lama."

Sesaat sebelum Chanyeol membuka pintu, sebuah suara menghentikan langkah pria itu.

"Chanyeol," Joohyun memanggil, tatapan ragu-ragu melekat pada punggung sang adik. "Apa yang akan kau pilih?" ia perlahan bertanya, intonasi tenang mendengung di telinga Chanyeol. "Uang atau... Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol tidak menoleh ketika ia menjawab.

"Kau tahu mana jawabanku."

**.**

**.**

Memasuki abad ke 21, istilah "manusia serigala" tentu dianggap sebagai mitos fiktif yang tidak masuk akal. Semua orang percaya bahwa eksistensi mereka merupakan imajinasi dongeng-dongeng Eropa dahulu. Berawal dari pengakuan Peter Stumpp sebagai seorang manusia serigala hingga eksekusi penyihir yang berakhir di abad kedelapan belas, para sejarawan hanya memandang fenomena ini sebagai sesuatu yang "biasa" terjadi di masa lampau: zaman di mana para leluhur percaya pada hal-hal gaib seperti ilmu sihir, makhluk jadi-jadian, dan ramalan. Hingga kini, belum ada catatan sejarah yang mengungkap pastinya keberadaan manusia serigala, terkecuali oleh sisa rumor yang tersebar secara turun-temurun.

Bertolak belakang dengan anggapan umum, eksistensi manusia serigala sesungguhnya bukan sekadar mitos fiktif. Mereka benar-benar ada; pada zaman dahulu, mereka bahkan berkeliaran di tengah manusia, menyamar sebagai orang biasa untuk menyatu bersama masyarakat. Manusia serigala berwujud persis seperti manusia, tetapi pada malam hari, mereka akan berburu ke hutan bersama transformasi tubuh layaknya serigala—diam-diam menjaga warga desa dari serangan binatang buas. Sebagaimana legenda zaman dahulu mengisahkan, kemampuan seorang manusia serigala memang melebihi luar biasa: kelima indera mereka mampu menangkap segala tindakan terkecil, dan mereka mempunyai fisik yang sangat kuat. Berkebalikan dari legenda yang menyebut manusia serigala sebagai makhluk kejam pemakan manusia, mereka justru menjadi korban dari keserakahan penyihir sejak abad tiga belas.

Ada sebuah rahasia yang sebenarnya belum tercantum dalam mitos mengenai manusia serigala. Sebuah rahasia yang selama ini hanya diketahui orang-orang dahulu, sengaja tidak disebarkan untuk menutupi kebobrokan pengaruh agama pada zaman tersebut. Ini menyangkut perilaku-perilaku keji yang dilakukan penyihir pada manusia serigala, dan asal mula terbongkarnya eksistensi mereka di masyarakat. Sebuah fakta yang tidak dibeberkan melalui jejak sejarah apa pun, baik dalam catatan, cerita rakyat lisan, atau lukisan.

Sebagaimana dikatakan dalam kitab seorang penyihir asal Perancis Selatan: _"Apabila kau memakan manusia serigala, maka usiamu akan diperpanjang sebanyak seratus tahun," _paragraf itu kemudian berlanjut, _"Kau harus terlebih dahulu memakan jantung dan otak mereka, meminum habis darah mereka setelahnya. Ini adalah satu-satunya kunci menuju hidup abadi."_

Penyihir tersebut, Ysabel Goguillon, telah hidup selama kurang lebih 387 tahun karena mengonsumsi manusia serigala—fisik sama sekali tidak berubah sejak usianya 39.

Perilaku biadab sang penyihir terbongkar selama Zaman Kegelapan, di mana kondisi politik dan sosial masyarakat sana di bawah pengaruh kuat agama Katolik. Kala itu, seluruh daratan Eropa gencar mengadakan pemburuan penyihir demi "menyucikan" wilayah mereka. Siapa pun yang diduga dan diketahui sebagai penyihir, ia akan mengalami eksekusi publik yang mengerikan. Ribuan pria dan wanita terduga pelaku ilmu sihir digantung di pinggir jalan, dibakar hidup-hidup secara massal, dilempari batu, dipenggal lehernya, bahkan disiksa begitu sadis oleh warga setempat.

Puncak pemburuan penyihir terjadi di masa Goguillon, sekitar pertengahan tahun 1629. Ia ditemukan "memelihara" manusia serigala dalam sebuah ruangan tersembunyi di bawah tanah, mengembangbiakkan mereka untuk diperjualbelikan kepada sesama penyihir. Dari sanalah, tertangkap sejumlah penyihir lain yang rata-rata hidup di atas 150 tahun, keadaan fisik tidak menua menyesuaikan usia mereka. Usai eksekusi Goguillon dan pembakaran propertinya, masyarakat semakin gencar mencari penyihir dan manusia serigala sekaligus—berlomba-lomba untuk memusnahkan mereka, bahkan menculik mereka demi kepentingan pribadi.

Sebagian besar manusia serigala dibunuh, sebagian kecil lenyap ditelan bumi, dan sisanya diam-diam menjadi bahan eksperimen ilmuwan zaman itu. Abad Renaisans terjadi bersamaan dengan Masa Kegelapan, dan saat itulah terbit ilmuwan-ilmuwan jenius yang menjadikan manusia serigala sebagai kelinci percobaan—beberapa bahkan mengonsumsi mereka demi memperpanjang masa hidup. Manusia serigala diperlakukan secara kejam, dianggap sebagai binatang buas yang harus dirantai dan dibius setiap saat—segala obat-obatan dengan dosis berlebih semakin memperburuk kesehatan mereka. Pada akhirnya, kebanyakan dari manusia-manusia serigala tersebut dapat kabur; mereka tersebar tidak hanya di benua Eropa saja, melainkan ke seluruh penjuru dunia: bersembunyi di tengah masyarakat bersama kondisi fisik yang bahkan lebih lemah dari manusia.

Baekhyun—kekasih Chanyeol—adalah salah satu keturunan dari mereka. Ia merupakan sisa-sisa manusia serigala yang masih hidup di masa sekarang, usia baru mencapai 25 tahun. Leluhurnya termasuk korban para ilmuwan bengis Abad Renaisans, dan efek percobaan mereka meninggalkan pengaruh dalam keturunan nenek moyang Baekhyun. Sang kekasih mudah sekali untuk jatuh sakit; inderanya berfungsi tidak lebih spesial dari manusia. Ia memang lebih peka terhadap sesuatu, tetapi itu tidak tergolong luar biasa bagi seorang manusia serigala.

Mungkin karena "perbedaan" inilah Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

Sejak kecil, pria itu terjebak dalam kemampuan langka untuk mengontrol api. Sekalipun terbakar, tubuhnya tidak akan terbakar; sebaliknya, jika ia mau, apa pun yang ia lihat akan terlahap oleh api. Kemampuan tersebut menyelamatkan Chanyeol dan Joohyun dari percobaan bunuh diri orang tua mereka. Dengan tangan kosong, ia mampu melewati semua hujaman api dan keluar dari rumah tanpa bekas luka bakar di tubuhnya. Memanfaatkan kemampuan ini juga, Chanyeol menjaga keduanya supaya bertahan hidup, termasuk untuk menyelamatkan Yunho dari kebakaran gedung (meskipun mantan bos mereka tetap tidak tahu kemampuan Chanyeol).

Ketika ia bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol tahu bahwa hanya Baekhyun yang mengerti bagaimana rasanya dipandang sebagai seseorang yang _berbeda_. Joohyun dan Jongin memang tidak pernah berkomentar buruk soal "kemampuan" pria itu; namun, ada kalanya Chanyeol menganggap dirinya terasingkan. Ia merasa kurang "normal" di antara orang lain, dan sekalipun Chanyeol benci untuk mengakuinya, ia cukup tersiksa oleh perbedaan mereka. Untuk menemukan seseorang dengan situasi yang nyaris sama adalah sesuatu yang pria itu dambakan sejak lama. Chanyeol sempat berpikir bahwa ia mungkin seorang aseksual, mengesampingkan perasaan aneh ini dan berlagak biasa saja—sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun. Tetapi, segala anggapan itu menghilang begitu ia bertemu Baekhyun. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol tidak menyangka ia bisa mencintai seseorang.

Beberapa penjaga berseragam hitam terlihat berdiri mengelilingi _penthouse_; mereka membungkuk pada Chanyeol begitu pria itu keluar dari _lift_—tangan berkutik di sekitar kerah untuk melepaskan dasi. Sepatunya berbunyi di setiap langkah, dan tiba-tiba seekor anjing menyerupai serigala berlari ke arah sang pria, menjilat-jilat pipi Chanyeol seperti seorang anak yang merindukan ayahnya. "Halo, Lily," ia menyapa, tertawa geli mendapatkan segala afeksi dari si hewan peliharaan. Chanyeol berjongkok untuk memeluk Lily lebih erat. "Kau merindukanku?"

Seorang pemuda muncul di belakang Lily, ikut terkikik memandangi mereka—_hazel _mungil tampak indah saat melengkung. Ia mengenakan _sweater_ putih kebesaran yang berhenti di atas dengkul, sepasang kaki terlindungi oleh _jeans_ hitam ketat. Rambut sang pemuda berwarna cokelat muda; pada jarak dekat, siapa pun bisa melihat bahwa warna rambut dan matanya hampir senada. Terdapat tanda menggemaskan di dekat bibir pemuda itu, dan Chanyeol sedikit menegakkan tubuh untuk menciumnya.

"Baekhyun," kini ia memindahkan mulutnya untuk mengecup pipi sang kekasih. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Lily melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Chanyeol, berlari lucu ke arah sofa dan duduk di sana layaknya seorang ratu. Baekhyun segera mengulurkan tangan, menghapus setitik keringat di sekitar dahi Chanyeol. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ia justru bertanya, intonasi khawatir yang terdengar di suara Baekhyun menghangatkan dada pria itu. Chanyeol setengah menggeleng, terlalu lelah untuk berbicara dan malah membenamkan wajah di leher sang kekasih—menghirup serakah aroma vanila dari tubuhnya. Lengan Chanyeol mengitari pinggang Baekhyun, rengkuhan yang bertambah erat membingungkan si rambut cokelat. "Ada apa?" jemari lentik berada di puncak kepala pria itu, mengusap-usap rambutnya menenangkan. "Kalian tidak terkena masalah, kan?"

Chanyeol mengakhiri pelukan keduanya, tangan memijat bahu Baekhyun. "Jangan khawatir," ia berkata, tersenyum tipis ke direksi kekasihnya. "Kami bisa mengatasi ini," Chanyeol menepuk pipi kanan si mungil lembut. "Aku akan mandi."

Baekhyun menahan pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. "Kau jarang di rumah sekarang... jika sesuatu terjadi, katakan padaku," ia memberikan tatapan memohon itu lagi. Sang kekasih menghela napas. "Aku ingin membantu kalian."

Dahulu, Baekhyun memang sempat bekerja untuk _Lion Fire_. Ia membantu Jongin dalam memanajemen sejumlah perusahaan, mengatur arus kas, hingga melakukan perjanjian dengan sejumlah orang penting. Siapa sangka Baekhyun dapat menjadi seorang pekerja yang handal? Saking keasyikan bekerja, pemuda itu lupa untuk menyempatkan waktu bagi Chanyeol dan nyaris menginap di markas demi belajar _programming_. Kebiasaan gila kerja tersebut tidak bertahan lama sebab kekebalan tubuh Baekhyun melemah, dan pada akhirnya, pemuda itu harus diinfus berminggu-minggu. Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol tidak memperbolehkan Baekhyun untuk bekerja dan menyuruhnya di _penthouse_ seharian—melengkapi fasilitas di sana sekaligus membelikan Baekhyun seekor anjing jenis Eskimo Kanada sebagai teman.

Lily mengamati mereka dari jauh, gonggongan lambat laun mengeras: sebuah isyarat supaya mereka harus menghampirinya. Chanyeol mengabaikan rengekan Lily. "Pekerjaan kita menumpuk. Ada banyak masalah, dan aku perlu mengawasi manajemen kita nonstop," ia memegang jari Baekhyun. "Kau tahu seberapa berbahaya usaha kita, Hyun-_ah_. Kesalahan sekecil apa pun akan sangat berpengaruh pada status kita," meskipun Chanyeol tidak seratus persen berbohong, ini adalah omong kosong untuk menyembunyikan fakta yang sebenarnya. Pemuda itu tidak mau memberitahukan masalah _Tiger Army_ pada sang kekasih. "Bersikap waswas terhadap segala hal adalah apa yang kulakukan sekarang. Aku tidak ingin _Lion Fire_ kehilangan titelnya... terlebih jika kami sudah bekerja keras segila mungkin untuk memperoleh kekuasaan ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku mengerti," ia berbalik menggenggam jemari Chanyeol, berupaya untuk menunjukkan dukungan. "Tenanglah, _Lion Fire_ akan baik-baik saja. Kau, Joohyun, dan Jongin hanya perlu menambahkan sedikit waktu istirahat. Jangan terlalu lelah."

Pria itu termenung, menatap Baekhyun hampa—samar-samar peringatan Jongin mengenai _Tiger Army_ bergetar di kepalanya. Chanyeol mulai panik, namun ia tidak mungkin memberitahu hal sekeji ini pada Baekhyun. Ya, sekarang bukan waktunya. Baekhyun tidak perlu tahu.

"Hm," ia berbisik lambat, seolah-olah meyakinkan diri sendiri, "Kita akan baik-baik saja."

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mengikuti saran Baekhyun untuk beristirahat di _penthouse_, mengambil dua hari libur sekaligus.

Kendati begitu, ia tetap menghabiskan sebagian waktu luang di ruang kerja—berkutat dengan _Macbook _guna mengendalikan perusahaan. Sebuah aplikasi _chatting_ yang diciptakan Jongin khusus bagi ketiganya terbuka pada salah satu _window_; mereka bertukar informasi setiap beberapa menit sekali, memaparkan progres kerja masing-masing. Bersama _earphones_ menutupi telinga, Chanyeol akhirnya bisa menikmati _playlist_ lagu favorit usai bekerja berminggu-minggu. Pria itu sibuk mengecek isi map ketika bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar. Ini pasti pelayan yang tadi ia suruh membawakan kopi panas. "Masuklah," ujarnya tanpa menatap ke sumber bising.

Beberapa langkah kaki memasuki ruangan, jemari lentik meletakkan nampan ke sebuah meja dekat pria itu. Chanyeol masih memasang raut muka dingin, tangan bolak-balik membuka beberapa kertas dokumen. Baekhyun menggigit bibir, hampir keceplosan untuk terkikik. "Selamat menikmati, Tuan," ia berujar sopan, memutar tubuh bertepatan dengan Chanyeol yang otomatis mendongak—mata mendelik oleh suara sang kekasih.

"Baekhyun!" ia menyahut, langsung menjatuhkan segala proposal penting ke lantai—kertas-kertas berserakan dan _earphones_ bergelantungan di bawah meja. Chanyeol seketika mengerang, membungkukkan tubuh untuk mengambil kertas-kertas tadi, disusul oleh Baekhyun yang malah tertawa menyaksikan keteledoran pria itu. Mereka kompak terkekeh; usaha Chanyeol untuk menginjak kaki Baekhyun dibalas dengan tinjuan kecil di lengan sang lelaki lebih tinggi. Begitu keduanya selesai mengembalikan dokumen ke map masing-masing, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya. "Temani aku bekerja," ia berbisik, tidak bermaksud untuk terdengar sensual, tapi suara rendahnya mengangkat bulu kuduk Baekhyun.

Si mungil menelan liur, berupaya untuk menutupi fakta bahwa ia tergoda oleh perilaku Chanyeol sekarang: sebuah tangan memeluk posesif pinggangnya, sementara yang lain memegang _mouse_ komputer—mulut berada persis sebelah telinga. "Apa aku tidak mengganggumu?" Baekhyun bertanya polos, mengamati gerak kursor dalam layar komputer: melakukan klik terhadap beberapa _e-mail_ baru dari sindikat lain.

Chanyeol mulai membaui bagian bawah telinga Baekhyun. "Aku bosan di sini," ia bilang, tangan beralih untuk menggenggam jemari sang kekasih di pahanya. "Setiap kau tidak berada di dekatku, aku akan merasa bosan."

Kalimat Chanyeol menarik sudut bibir Baekhyun untuk terangkat. "Jangan menggodaku," ia bercanda, tawa lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi napas tertahan. Pria itu kini mengisap telinganya; ia memasukkan tangan ke dalam kaus Baekhyun, jemari bergerak nakal di area puting. Si mungil menatap layar komputer, memandang _chatroom_ rahasia Chanyeol dengan Joohyun dan Jongin—sedikit panik melihat tanda _speaker_ yang menyala. Ini berarti keduanya bisa mendengar suara mereka sekarang. "Ch-Chanyeol..." ia terbata-bata berbicara, menutup mata karena serangan mulut Chanyeol di bagian tersensitif lehernya: menjilat, menggigit, lalu mengisap kasar.

Komputer pria itu lantas berdering oleh notifikasi baru.

_**Irene keluar dari ruang obrolan.**_

Chanyeol menyeringai, membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi sang kakak mendengar suara-suara aneh mereka. Sebagai seorang aseksual, Joohyun _sangat _membenci seks. Ia tidak melihat kenikmatan dari bersenggama. Pernah sekali ia mencoba untuk bersetubuh dengan seorang pria, dan wanita itu berakhir memutilasinya.

**Kai: ...**

**Kai: Sial. Tidak lagi.**

_**Kai keluar dari ruang obrolan.**_

Chanyeol menggerakkan paha, menggesek penisnya untuk bertemu anal Baekhyun yang sama-sama terhalangi oleh celana. Mereka mengerang bersamaan; Baekhyun memosisikan lubang pinggul pada kejantanan sang kekasih, menekan-nekan keduanya hingga batang Chanyeol mengeras. Masing-masing tangan pria itu bergerak untuk menjelajahi tubuh Baekhyun: mengusap, meremas, dan mencubit kasar—meraba-raba kulit pucat si mungil yang sangat lembut. Sebaliknya, jemari Baekhyun terulur ke belakang untuk memegang penis Chanyeol, memijatinya dari luar secara perlahan untuk lebih menggoda pria itu.

Chanyeol menggeram, mengarahkan kepala Baekhyun ke samping agar mereka dapat bersitatap. Sang kekasih menggertakkan gigi oleh jamahan tangan Chanyeol pada putingnya. "Berani sekali kau menggodaku," ujar pria itu lambat, membenturkan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang luar biasa panas—lidah langsung menemukan satu sama lain untuk bertikai. Mereka saling mengisap, mulut bergulat sambil sesekali menggigit permukaan bibir masing-masing, Chanyeol menerima kepuasan dari remasan Baekhyun pada rambutnya.

Tangan pria itu kemudian turun untuk menurunkan ritsleting Baekhyun, sekalian menyingkirkan celana dalam si mungil—membebaskan penis dan pinggulnya sekaligus. "Berdirilah sebentar," ia memberitahu, tergesa-gesa melepaskan celana untuk jatuh di sekitar dengkul, mengamati bagaimana pantat indah itu sedikit bergoyang saat Baekhyun berdiri. _Jeans_ hitam sang kekasih dibiarkan terkapar di lantai, dan sebelum Chanyeol dapat membelai kejantanannya sendiri, si mungil terlebih dahulu melaksanakan pekerjaan itu baginya. Jari-jari elegan itu memalut batang keras Chanyeol, dipompa sedemikian kuat hingga pria itu tidak mampu berpikir rasional.

Pipi bersemu dan bibir yang bengkak karena cumbuan mereka, Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggoda seperti ini. Ia menggunakan _pre-cum_ Chanyeol sebagai pelumas penis sang kekasih: diusap begitu pelan sepanjang kejantanan lalu sisanya dipakai untuk membasahi analnya sendiri. Pemandangan barusan terlihat erotis di mata Chanyeol, terlebih karena Baekhyun merintih layaknya seorang maniak seks, tiba-tiba menarik jari Chanyeol untuk menorobos liangnya. Libido pria itu semakin naik merasakan keketatan dinding dalam tubuh Baekhyun; ia tidak memedulikan apa-apa lagi kecuali menggerakkan tiga jarinya di sana, memuaskan sang kekasih dengan menekan prostatnya berulang-ulang.

Begitu ia tahu bahwa klimaksnya dekat, Baekhyun mengeluarkan jari Chanyeol dari analnya lalu bergerak untuk kembali pada pangkuan sang kekasih. Ia sejenak mengusap kejantanan Chanyeol, agak menjinjit untuk tergesa-gesa memosisikan liangnya di atas penis pria itu dan mulai menurunkan tubuh—sensasi atas sesuatu yang keras memasuki tubuhnya mengangkat gairah si mungil. Chanyeol mengerang, mengeratkan satu tangan di sekeliling pinggang Baekhyun, sementara yang lain untuk mengatur posisi mereka: paha bergerak ke atas demi mengubur kejanantannya lebih dalam. Baekhyun menurunkan dan menaikkan tubuh berkali-kali, meladeni kecepatan Chanyeol detik demi detik.

Suara sensual akan kulit yang saling bertepuk mengisi keheningan. Baekhyun memejamkan mata oleh sensasi yang luar biasa nikmat ini, tubuh nyaris lemah karena pijatan tangan pria itu pada penisnya. Si mungil nyaris melompat pada pangkuan sang kekasih, menyebabkan kursi kantor Chanyeol untuk berbunyi oleh guncangan mereka—permukaan empuk tersebut mulai pipih akibat posisi keduanya. "Ah!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak, terkejut oleh pergerakan mendadak kursi kantor Chanyeol, roda mengikuti ke mana arah langkah kaki pria itu. Sejenak, si mungil berpegangan erat pada lengan Chanyeol, pikiran terpecah antara nikmat yang dihasilkan dari genjotan sang kekasih dan rasa khawatir untuk terjatuh.

Ia tidak berekspektasi bahwa pria itu tiba-tiba akan mendorong Baekhyun untuk berdiri, tangan terpaksa bertumpu pada meja kerja—masing-masing kaki masih bergetar oleh efek bersenggama mereka barusan. Dalam keadaan cukup lemas, Chanyeol membentangkan pinggul Baekhyun untuk kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka, kejantanan memasuki anal Baekhyun pada tempo yang semakin gila dan tidak karuan. Pria itu menanggalkan segala sisa helai yang membungkus tubuh mereka, menyisakan keduanya untuk menjadi telanjang bulat sekarang. "Chanyeol—aku," si mungil tidak mampu merangkai kata-kata oleh perlakuan penis Chanyeol dalam tubuhnya: pucuk batang keras itu terus meninju prostatnya tanpa ampun. Keringat Baekhyun berjatuhan dari dahi; ia menunduk untuk melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri lewat kaca meja kerja Chanyeol: _hazel _sayu dan mulut setengah menganga.

Chanyeol menggeram puas, secara nonstop mengeluarkan lalu memasukkan penis untuk memburu orgasme—memandang liang Baekhyun yang memerah oleh serangannya. Ia mengulurkan tangan guna memompa kejantanan si mungil dari belakang, menggerakkan mulut di sekitar punggung Baekhyun untuk menjilat, menggigit sekaligus mengisap kulit di sana demi menciptakan tanda kepemilikan. Chanyeol menyukai posisi ini; sekalipun ia tidak melihat Baekhyun, ia bisa meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk mengamati pinggu indah sang kekasih dan memuja punggungnya. Pria itu lantas meremas masing-masing bongkahan seksi Baekhyun, sesekali menepuk dan mencubitnya untuk kepuasan pribadi. Chanyeol mengamati bekas kemerahan yang kini mewarnai pinggul pucat Baekhyun, mengencangkan pijatan pada bagian itu—malah terbuai oleh kelembutan kulit si mungil.

Hentakan pria itu semakin berjalan di luar kendali. Baekhyun menggigit bibir; ia tidak berhenti merintih setiap kejantanan Chanyeol masuk dan keluar dari analnya, mengisi pendengaran pria itu dengan musik favoritnya. Ia memegang ujung meja kerja Chanyeol sebagai satu-satunya tumpuan, sekilas menatap sebuah amplop cokelat lebar dekat posisi keduanya—membaca tulisan serta lambang _"Lion Fire"_ di pojok kiri dan sebuah alamat di Florida. Ketika Chanyeol mencengkeram pinggangnya untuk memperdalam posisi kejantanannya, pria itu tidak sengaja menggetarkan meja sehingga amplop tersebut jatuh ke lantai, seketika menghilang dari pandangan si mungil. Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata, mengumpulkan seluruh energi untuk berkata terbata-bata, "Ch-Chanyeol," ia sedikit menoleh ke belakang, napas sempat terhenti oleh sentuhan pada prostatnya. "Kau—_ah_, kau menjatuhkan sesuatu."

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengisap telinga Baekhyun. Sang kekasih seketika mendesah, bergabung dengan tangan Chanyeol pada penisnya—mengocok lebih kasar demi mengejar kenikmatan. "Tenang," pria itu menjawab di sela persetubuhan mereka, tangan meraba-raba setiap inci tubuh bagian depan Baekhyun: jemari berkutat di sekitar puting si mungil. "Aku—_fuck_," pinggulnya bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang tiada henti, mulut menumpahkan segala macam umpatan karena klimaksnya sudah dekat. Napas Chanyeol terengah-engah seksi ketika ia melanjutkan, "Aku—aku sudah mengirimkan dokumen aslinya minggu kemarin."

Entah alamat asal Florida ini mengacu pada lokasi mafia pemasok obat ilegal mereka atau cabang _Lion Fire_ di sana, Baekhyun tidak tahu. Ia tidak mampu memproses informasi ini karena klimaksnya begitu dekat, satu tangan mencakar meja dan yang lain mencengkeram jemari Chanyeol pada penisnya. "Ah, _ah_," desahan si mungil mengeras oleh hujaman kejantanan pria itu pada prostatnya, dua tangan memompa penis Baekhyun tidak terkontrol. Langit bertabur bintang lantas menampakkan diri di hadapan matanya, dan Baekhyun meneriakkan nama sang kekasih, tubuh nyaris ambruk ke atas meja—cairan putih kental membasahi tangan mereka sekaligus.

Chanyeol mengalungkan lengan di pinggang Baekhyun, mempertahankan posisi si mungil di sana sekalipun kakinya bergetar usai orgasme. Pria itu mencium bagian belakang leher Baekhyun. "Tunggu sebentar," suaranya serak saat ia berbisik, tangan diarahkan guna menyentuhi kulit pinggul sang kekasih. Kepala tertunduk, Chanyeol mengamati bagaimana ia mengeluarkan setengah penis dari kedutan itu lalu memaksanya masuk lagi, begitu tergesa-gesa untuk melakukan ini berulang-ulang, mengais nikmat dari pijatan dinding-dinding Baekhyun. Mengerang pelan, Chanyeol hanya membutuhkan satu tusukan lagi untuk akhirnya menginjak klimaks, tempo penetrasi melambat guna menghabiskan sisa-sisa sperma—tangan meremas lengan si mungil untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat. Bibir pria itu terus membisikkan nama Baekhyun selagi ia merengkuh tubuhnya, dada bergerak naik-turun tidak teratur.

Mereka bertahan pada posisi ini selama beberapa detik, masing-masing menunggu pernapasan untuk teratur—lengan masih menggenggam satu sama lain. Chanyeol lantas mengeluarkan penisnya dari anal Baekhyun, menarik rintihan kompak dari keduanya—yang mana langsung berakhir menjadi kekehan singkat. Baekhyun perlahan berbalik untuk menghadap Chanyeol. "Kau benar," ia bilang, mengingat sebuah julukan bodoh yang pria itu hadiahkan pada diri sendiri. Entah kenapa bos mafia satu ini selalu berubah menjadi sosok yang konyol kala mereka hanya berdua. "Kau memang seorang _sex god_."

Chanyeol seketika terbahak, lesung pipi muncul kala ia tersenyum lebar. Pria itu menyebut dirinya _"sex god"_ karena ia pikir ia bertalenta dalam melakukan penetrasi, menemukan teknik sempurna untuk memperlama waktu bersenggama. Baekhyun awalnya mendorong dada bidang sang kekasih karena berbicara vulgar, namun setelah berbagai sesi seks yang mereka lalui... omongan Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya salah. Sama sekali tidak salah, bahkan.

"Apa?" pria itu menaikkan alis menantang. "Kau mau ronde kedua?"

Baekhyun menyeringai, nafsu bersembunyi di balik bola mata cokelatnya. Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa si mungil akan tiba-tiba berlutut dan memegang penisnya, mulut siap untuk melahap batang tersebut. Pria itu menelan ludah, menyadari bahwa ekspresi polos Baekhyun malah membangkitkan libidonya. _Fuck._

"Kenapa tidak?"

_Ah_, sejak kapan pemuda menggemaskan ini berubah menjadi maniak seks paling menggairahkan?

**.**

**.**

Sejumlah langkah kaki datang mendekati ruang rapat _Lion Fire_. Pintu lantas terbuka untuk menyingkap sang pemegang kasta tertinggi dalam organisasi mereka: seorang pria berpakaian formal, _turtleneck_ putih ditemani _blazer_ abu-abu bersama celana dan sepatu serba hitam. Rambut perak Chanyeol tertata sangat rapi hari ini, poni diarahkan ke belakang untuk menampilkan wajah yang lebih tegas—menonjolkan obsidian tajam yang akan mematahkan nyali siapa pun. Pria itu menatap lurus ke depan, mengamati dua orang lain di sekitar meja panjang: Joohyun, dengan celana super pendek dan atasan _sleeveless_ layaknya seorang berandalan tercantik di sekolah, jepit perak khas pada sisi kanan rambut, dan Jongin, dengan kacamata bundar dan _Macbook Pro _layaknya seorang _nerd_ dari organisasi mahasiswa.

"Ada apa ini?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan, mengalihkan atensi keduanya dari urusan masing-masing: Joohyun sibuk memainkan _mobile game_, sementara Jongin sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu dalam _Macbook Pro_-nya. Nyaris sepuluh menit lalu, si _consigliere _menghimbau mereka untuk cepat-cepat bertemu, bermasa bodoh dengan situasi sang bos saat itu juga. "Rapatku bersama Dekanidze belum selesai."

Mendengar nama familier itu, Joohyun meletakkan ponsel ke atas meja, sebaliknya meraih botol susu pisang di sebelahnya. Ia menusuk sedotan sambil bergumam, "Hm, Dekanidze..." wanita itu melebarkan mata saat ia mengingat sesuatu. "Oh, _Vilnius Brigade_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Mereka adalah mafia asal Lithunia yang baru-baru ini berkembang menjadi sindikat kriminal cukup maju di benua Eropa. Kedatangan bos _Vilnius Brigade_, Boris Dekanidze, ke Korea tentu untuk mempererat hubungan kerja sama keduanya. Sebagai mafia raksasa se-Asia, berbagai organisasi gelap di dunia berebut untuk menjalin relasi yang baik dengan_ Lion Fire_, tentu saja demi mengepakkan sayap kekuasaan ke Asia.

Hanya saja, akan sangat tidak mudah bagi mereka untuk mengelabuhi trio licik _Lion Fire_.

Jari telunjuk Jongin bergerak di sekitar _touch pad_. "Chanyeol, ini gawat," ia memberitahu, mendongak untuk sekilas memandang sang bos, menampilkan sesuatu melalui proyektor. Park bersaudara langsung mengikuti arah tatapan _consigliere_ mereka.

Suatu halaman rahasia tengah terpampang di sana: lambang khas _Tiger Army_ terpasang sebagai _header_ situs tersebut. Di bawahnya, terunggah sebuah lukisan bergambar burung _Phoenix_, salah satu makhluk mitologi asal Yunani, dan tulisan singkat dalam kapital, miring, serta tebal sekaligus: _**CLUE ONE**_. Chanyeol langsung mengepalkan tangan. Bahkan seorang idiot pun akan mengerti apa maksud petunjuk ini.

Seolah-olah membaca pikiran sang adik, Joohyun berkomentar dahulu: "Sial," ia mengisap sisa susu pisang hingga habis, "Mereka terang-terangan menunjuk organisasi kita."

_Phoenix_ terkenal sebagai burung berumur panjang yang akan lahir kembali. Untuk menjelaskan lebih singkat, legenda _Phoenix—_atau biasa disebut _firebird_—berotasi sekitar kata "api" sehingga _Tiger Army_ jelas mengacu pada sindikat-sindikat di bawah nama tersebut. Tidak terkecuali bagi nama mafia mereka, _Lion Fire_. Sungguh, pada sayembara kali ini, _Tiger Army_ tidak mempersulit petunjuk sama sekali.

Jongin tergesa-gesa meneruskan, "Semua orang berspekulasi bahwa petunjuk _Tiger Army_ mengarah pada kita, _Nekomata_, atau _Fire Clan_."

Joohyun mengernyitkan alis. "Tunggu," ia menatap Jongin kosong. "Aku lupa dari mana _Nekomata_ dan _Fire Clan_ berasal?"

"_Nekomata,_ mafia yang dibentuk oleh kumpulan orang Jepang di Los Angeles," Jongin menjelaskan, mata mengamati isi layar _Macbook Pro_. "Sedangkan _Fire Clan_ berasal dari Italia. Aku... tidak hafal apa sebutan bahasa Italia mereka."

Sejenak, _consigliere _mereka mengusap _touch pad_, melakukan klik beberapa kali—memunculkan informasi lain melalui proyektor. "Satu lagi," ia menambahkan, membawa pandangan ke cahaya proyektor di belakang. "Beberapa mata-mata kini dalam perjalanan ke Seoul. Seorang penyusup telah menginformasikan data lokasi mereka padaku. Aku bisa melacak posisi mereka sewaktu-waktu."

Di tengah tensi menegangkan ini, Joohyun justru menyeringai. "_Well_, kita harus bergerak cepat," wanita itu menurunkan sedikit oktaf nada untuk menggoda Chanyeol, "_Sex toy_-mu berada di situasi yang sangat tidak aman."

Botol susu pisang yang Joohyun pegang tiba-tiba terbakar, dan sang kakak segera melemparnya ke meja, membiarkan plastik tersebut meleleh menjadi abu. "Jangan sebut Baekhyun _sex toy_!" Chanyeol menggeram, ekspresi marah yang sebaliknya menuai kekehan dari wanita itu.

"Sudahlah," Jongin akhirnya berperan sebagai penengah dari pertikaian Park bersaudara. "Jangan hiraukan jepit perak gila ini." Mendengar julukan ofensif sang _consigliere_, Joohyun langsung berhenti tertawa. Jongin mengabaikan raut muka muram wanita itu. "Kau berencana ke mana sekarang?"

Chanyeol berdiri, mengeluarkan ponsel untuk membalas pesan Dekanidze. "Hubungi Klan ZYX," ia memberi instruksi, kaki panjang berjalan menuju pintu. Sang bos tidak menatap Jongin saat ia melanjutkan, "Beritahu mereka bahwa Charles Park akan tiba di Shanghai nanti malam."

Jongin mengangguk, terburu-buru mengetik informasi barusan di _Macbook Pro_, sementara Joohyun terdiam. "Kalian..." Chanyeol akhirnya menatap ke belakang, bola mata hitam menelisik tajam. Keduanya tahu bahwa pria itu hanya melemparkan pandangan ini atas dua alasan. Satu, ketika ia ingin mengintimidasi lawan dan korban. Dua, ketika ia benar-benar dalam situasi yang sangat terdesak dan bingung untuk mengatasinya. "Tetaplah di Seoul sampai aku memberikan aba-aba selanjutnya."

Siap atau tidak, mereka akan menghadapi perang yang sangat mematikan.

**.**

**.**

Seekor serigala berjalan di sekitar tempat tidur _king size_, bulu kecokelatan lebat akan sesekali meninggalkan jejak ke lantai. Ia memiliki sepasang _hazel _yang tampak terlalu janggal bagi seekor serigala, iris kuning di tengahnya menyala selagi ia memandang ke luar jendela. Lily mengamati serigala itu dari belakang, mendengarkan seksama lolongan pelan yang ia bunyikan sebelum sang makhluk perlahan berubah menjadi manusia: tubuh jauh lebih mungil, warna rambut beserta mata menyerupai bulu serigala tadi. Pemuda cantik itu berbalik untuk menatap Lily, jemari masih mengepal usai transformasi barusan.

"Aku mulai mengantuk," Baekhyun menguap lebar, menggerakkan tangan sebagai sinyal supaya si binatang peliharaan mendekat. Lily cepat-cepat memeluk kaki Baekhyun. "Maukah kau menemaniku tidur?" bibirnya mengerucut lucu, jemari mengelus puncak kepala Lily. "Chanyeol lebih sering tidur di markas _Lion Fire_. Aku rindu memeluk tubuh Ayahmu."

Si mungil kemudian terdiam, tangan berhenti mengusap Lily karena merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol di dalam _penthouse_. "Oh?" ia menggumam terkejut, melirik ke arah jam dinding dan melihat bahwa ini masih pukul setengah delapan malam. Terlalu sore untuk waktu pulang sang kekasih. Ia belum sempat berpikir lebih jauh ketika hentakan sepatu mendekati kamar mereka, pintu terburu-buru dibuka oleh Chanyeol sendiri.

"Chanyeol?" ia ragu-ragu memanggil, tapi berbeda dengan biasanya, pria itu tidak terlebih dahulu mencium Baekhyun dan langsung menghampiri lemari, tangan cepat-cepat meraih sebuah koper paling besar di antara yang lain. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi linglung, mengamati Chanyeol yang asal-asalan memasukkan baju mereka dalam koper. "Kenapa kau memasukkan bajuku?" pertanyaan terus membanjiri pria itu, "Apa kita akan pergi?"

Baekhyun menyentuh lengan Chanyeol. "Kenapa terburu-buru?" sang kekasih tetap tidak merespons apa-apa. "Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menyeret koper itu ke depan, jemari tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan Baekhyun. "Kita akan ke Shanghai sekarang," ia menumpahkan informasi ini seperti sesuatu yang sepele, "Tempat ini tidak aman."

"Kenapa?" alis si mungil mengerut. Ia melepaskan pegangan Chanyeol untuk bertanya lagi, "Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah banyak _bodyguard_ di luar?"

Melepaskan koper tadi untuk jatuh ke lantai, Chanyeol menoleh dan mencengkeram bahu si mungil. "Baekhyun," ia terdengar gelagapan, "Dengarkan aku," sebuah ekspresi lain menyamai ketakutan tersorot dalam obsidian Chanyeol. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu," pria itu terengah-engah, tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan memberitahu masalah ini pada Baekhyun: "Kau dalam bahaya... _Tiger Army_ tengah mengincarmu."

"Hm?" Baekhyun sedikit menganga. _"Tiger Army?"_ Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Tentu saja ia tahu siapa mereka. Mafia paling berkuasa sedunia; _Lion Fire_ jelas tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding mereka. _Tiger Army_ mungkin sudah berkecimpung dalam dunia ini selama seratus tahun. "Kenapa mereka mengincarku? Apa yang telah kulakukan?"

"_Godfather_ mereka tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang manusia serigala," dalam keadaan panik, Chanyeol tidak mampu memilah informasi mana yang harus ia simpan dan mana yang harus ia beritahukan. Sekalipun Chanyeol tahu ini akan mengguncang perasaan Baekhyun, pria itu tetap membocorkan semuanya, "Apa kau pernah mendengar nama Quentin?"

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar. "Quen—Quentin?" ia bertanya terputus-putus, "Bukankah ia sudah mati?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, Baekhyun," ucapan itu membawa panik untuk muncul, "Mereka berbohong. Ia masih hidup..." sebuah jeda, "Nama samarannya adalah Peter, dan seperti yang kau tahu, ia adalah _Godfather_ misterius _Tiger Army_ saat ini," Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun serius. "Umurnya 189 tahun, dan ia tidak mengalami penuaan sama sekali sejak usianya 53 tahun."

Baekhyun terperangah, langsung menyadari apa penyebab kemudaan dan umur panjang tidak realistis Quentin. Ia menelan liur, perlahan mengambil langkah ke belakang untuk menjauhi Chanyeol. Ketika Baekhyun mendongak, _hazel_-nya telah dipenuhi oleh air mata—butiran-butiran kristal menuruni pipinya. "Aku tahu hari ini akan terjadi," ia terisak kencang, melampiaskan ketakutan yang luar biasa menghantuinya. Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun untuk bersandar di dadanya, tangan melingkari bahu sang kekasih. Pria itu membiarkan Baekhyun meluapkan emosinya, "Kenapa mereka begitu kejam?"

Ia tersedak oleh air matanya sendiri, tangan mencengkeram lemah _blazer_ Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mau mengalami hal yang sama," Baekhyun menggeleng berkali-kali, terlalu gentar untuk membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada mereka selama Zaman Kegelapan. Ada alasan kenapa orang tuanya sering mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk berhati-hati dengan manusia. "Ketakutan untuk dibunuh, dikembangbiakkan secara kejam demi kehidupan yang abadi..." Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada pria itu, mencari ketenangan di sana supaya ia berhenti menangis. "Aku—aku tidak mau mati secara sia-sia seperti _mereka_."

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun lebih erat. "Kita akan pergi," ia mengucapkan ini seperti sebuah janji, jemari mengusap pelan rambut pemuda itu. "Ke mana pun mereka mengejarmu, aku akan membawamu lebih jauh," Chanyeol meneruskan, suara lembut yang hanya diperuntukkan bagi Baekhyun. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu sisi menenangkan Chanyeol kecuali Baekhyun sendiri. "Mereka tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu," pria itu menatap lurus ke depan, setiap kata yang jatuh dari bibirnya adalah sumpah untuk ia tepati. "Bahkan sedikit inci dari rambutmu."

_Kita akan baik-baik saja._

**.**

**.**

Mata mungil perlahan mengerjap. Aroma parfum maskulin yang familier menghipnotis Baekhyun untuk tetap tertidur. Ia menguap, menyadari bahwa ia berada dalam posisi miring, tubuh tertekuk guna memeluk lengan Chanyeol dari samping. Baekhyun menggerakkan kepala di bahu pria itu, rambut kecokelatan menggelitik leher sang kekasih.

Chanyeol mengenakan _earphones_ di masing-masing telinga, manik meninggalkan layar _in-flight entertainment_ untuk menatap Baekhyun. "Kau terbangun?" ia mengelus rambut sang kekasih, membungkuk guna mencium puncak kepalanya sekilas. "Kita hampir sampai."

_Hazel _Baekhyunberkedip lagi; ia meluruskan lengan ke direksi Chanyeol, berhenti untuk memegang dada pria itu—mendengarkan sebuah pengumuman pesawat lewat _speaker_. "Bapak dan Ibu yang terhormat, sebentar lagi kita akan mendarat di Bandara Internasional Pudong di Shanghai," Baekhyun menengadah; dalam kondisi setengah sadar pun, ia masih mengingat deretan kalimat selanjutnya. "Waktu setempat sekarang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh menit di malam hari. Waktu di Seoul adalah satu jam lebih cepat daripada waktu di Shanghai. Silahkan mengenakan sabuk pengaman..."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, mengabaikan pengumuman tersebut guna menikmati kehangatan sang kekasih. Jemari besar Chanyeol menyisiri rambutnya, bergerak lambat di antara helaian cokelat—merapikan rambut-rambut kecil di antaranya—sembari bersenandung. Baekhyun memeluk lengan Chanyeol seperti koala, kepala terbaring di tengah batas kursi, samar-samar suara tangisan anak kecil dari belakang. Baekhyun nyaris tertidur lagi jika Chanyeol tidak memaksanya untuk bangun.

"Baekhyun, _baby_," pria itu melakukan segala trik guna membangunkan Baekhyun. Mulai dari mencubit pipi, menepuk bahu, lalu menggigit bibir. Baekhyun memang sulit dibangunkan setiap ia tertidur di pesawat, dan jika Chanyeol kehabisan akal, ia akan mengangkut sang kekasih ke kursi roda. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun. Begitu ia sedikit membuka mata, segala frustrasi luntur dari ekspresi Chanyeol dan ia berbisik seduktif, "Bangun, sayang. Kita harus turun. Lanjutkan tidurmu di mobil."

Menyambut kedatangan bos mafia terbesar di Asia adalah sebuah tugas yang sulit. Tiga jam sebelum pesawat mendarat, pihak bandara telah mengarahkan staf khusus untuk menangani proses imigrasi mereka. Pemeriksaan paspor dan keamanan hanya dilakukan untuk formalitas, memberi gambaran kepada _CCTV_ bahwa dua lelaki ini adalah turis biasa. Puluhan orang yang mengantre di belakang sang bos adalah para _bodyguard_, mengenakan pakaian berbeda dan kasual seolah-olah mereka bukan bagian dari staf keamanan Charles Park. Supaya meyakinkan, mereka bahkan menyewa wanita atau anak kecil guna bersandiwara sebagai satu keluarga.

Sebuah tangan merangkul posesif pinggang Baekhyun; pemuda itu menengadah untuk menatap Chanyeol, wajah tampak elegan memakai kacamata hitam. Chanyeol menyeret koper besar mereka dengan satu tangan lain, berjalan di tengah lautan manusia yang Baekhyun yakini sebagai para _bodyguard _tersembunyi. Petugas imigrasi tidak mengecek akurasi paspor mereka, langsung membubuhkan stempel pada halaman kosong. Kendati sudah melalui proses ini berkali-kali, Baekhyun tetap merasa kagum. Mereka adalah orang penting yang menerima akses spesial tanpa menjadi terkenal.

Seorang pria tua terlebih dahulu menunggu mereka, berdiri di sebelah sedan mewah—jas hitam mengkilap dari kejauhan. "Selamat malam. Selamat datang di Shanghai... Tuan Park dan Tuan Byun," ia membungkuk hormat. "Saya diutus Tuan Zhang untuk mendampingi Tuan selama di sini. Mohon untuk memberitahu saya apabila membutuhkan sesuatu."

Chanyeol mengangguk, melepas kacamata hitam untuk mengamati sekitar. Tangan sang bos tidak longgar dari pinggang Baekhyun. "Antar kami ke hotel."

Pria itu kembali membungkuk, membuka pintu mobil bagi mereka. "Baik, Tuan."

Terakhir kali mereka mengunjungi Shanghai adalah satu bulan yang lalu. Baekhyun masih melihat truk penjual _shengjian _langganan mereka di pinggir jalan: sepasang suami-istri yang ramah dalam menanggapi pelanggan, terkikik gemas mendengar pelafalan Cina Baekhyun. Ia sempat terpikir untuk ke sana, tapi raut muka serius Chanyeol menghentikan tindakan pemuda itu. Sejak sang kekasih memberitahunya tentang _Tiger Army_, Chanyeol tidak pernah terlihat tenang. Dahinya mengerut, pikiran seperti tertuju pada dunianya sendiri.

Sedan mereka berhenti di depan _The Peninsula_, hotel yang selalu mereka tempati selama di Shanghai, mengingat bahwa Klan ZYX adalah salah satu pemiliknya. Chanyeol masih berkutat pada ponsel, mengecek satu per satu dokumen dari _e-mail_ Jongin lalu membalas pesan teks Zhang Yixing. Supir mereka telah keluar untuk menurunkan koper, menaruhnya ke atas kereta bagasi untuk dibawa oleh petugas hotel. Baekhyun sekilas menatap Chanyeol, memandangi pria itu serius mengetik sesuatu pada layar ponsel.

Saat pintu mobil terbuka, Baekhyun menoleh ke direksi sang kekasih. "Kau tidak turun?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala dari ponsel, mematikan layarnya untuk mendekati Baekhyun. "Aku harus bertemu Yixing," jawab Chanyeol, meletakkan ciuman kecil di pojok bibir pemuda itu. "Aku akan menemuimu nanti, hm?"

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun tertinggal sendiri di _lobby_ hotel sebuah negara asing, terjebak dalam kesepian karena Chanyeol harus bekerja. Pemuda itu menghela napas, membalikkan tubuh untuk mengambil kartu pintu hotel, merencanakan agenda ke _McDonald's_ terdekat usai mandi—masa bodoh meskipun sekarang adalah pukul sebelas malam. Toh, Chanyeol sudah berjanji untuk menemuinya nanti. Ia hanya perlu membunuh waktu hingga sang kekasih pulang ke hotel.

**.**

**.**

Jadwal Chanyeol benar-benar padat. Di tengah kecamuk pikiran tentang Baekhyun, setumpuk pekerjaan, masalah, hingga perjanjian kerja sama menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Sesampainya di Shanghai, Chanyeol segera mengunjungi kediaman pemimpin Klan ZYX: sebuah rumah yang sangat besar dekat pusat kota. Pertemuan itu berlangsung cukup singkat sebelum Chanyeol mendatangi markas kecil _Lion Fire_, mengecek seluruh laporan sekaligus melakukan evaluasi dengan tim Cina mereka. Sang bos belum sempat beristirahat; ia sibuk menangani masalah yang menyamai pribahasa "mati satu, tumbuh seribu". Ketika Chanyeol pikir isu menyangkut ulah detektif Seoul di _nightclub_ mereka selesai, _Lion Fire_ justru memperoleh masalah baru.

_05:15_, Chanyeol membaca jam di _MacBook Pro_-nya. Ia berpikir untuk memejamkan mata sejenak tetapi ponselnya berbunyi, nama kontak "Kai" berkelap-kelip di layar. Chanyeol menggeser tombol hijau. "Ada apa?"

Sebuah suara asing muncul dari _speaker_."Halo, Tampan."

Menyadari bahwa nomor Kai telah diretas, Chanyeol terbangun dari rasa kantuk. "Siapa kau?" ia bertanya tegas, menerka-nerka siapa pemilik suara rendah barusan. Ia fasih berbicara Inggris, aksen Amerika yang sangat kental dalam pelafalan. Lebih spesifiknya, tipe aksen asal negara bagian California.

Chanyeol terus menebak dalam hati selagi sang penelepon berbicara, "Hm... kau melupakan suaraku? Menyedihkan."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Chanyeol untuk menyadari siapa orang ini. "Eliot Maeve," ia berbisik lewat gertakan gigi. Pemuda ini adalah _consigliere_ dari _Tiger Army_, tangan kanan terpercaya _Godfather_ mereka sendiri: Quentin Romero. Seorang Kaukasian bertubuh tinggi dengan paras tampan, sering sekali menggoda Chanyeol sejak dahulu.

Eliot terbahak puas. "Imut," ia berbicara genit, "Aku ingin melihatmu marah. Bisakah kita berpindah ke _video call_?"

Chanyeol mencengkeram ponsel. "Berhenti membuang waktuku. Katakan apa maumu."

"Kau," Eliot terus menggoda sang bos _Lion Fire_, melempar minyak ke dalam api. Chanyeol hampir menyerang, tapi sang _consigliere _terdahulu menjatuhkan topik, suara tiba-tiba menjadi serius: "Manusia serigalamu, lebih tepatnya. _Your cute, little puppy_."

Tatapan Chanyeol seketika bergetar.

"Tiga puluh juta dolar Amerika Serikat," Eliot menjatuhkan penawaran, intonasi layaknya orang congkak._ "_Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Dua kali lipat dari penawaran terakhir mereka.

Tertekan oleh situasi ini, Chanyeol melempar ponselnya ke lantai, membakar barang tersebut hingga meledak, hancur menjadi puing-puing kecil tetapi api memakan semuanya begitu lahap sampai menjadi debu. Pria itu menjatuhkan diri ke kursi, menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel utamanya, melihat sejumlah pesan teks sekaligus panggilan tidak terjawab dari Jongin. Chanyeol membaca seluruh pesan teksnya dalam sekali jalan.

**Jongin: Chanyeol! Mafia asal Italia akan mengepungmu. [04:39]**

**Jongin: Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke Shanghai. Aku memesan tiket pesawat untuk penerbanganmu ke Moscow pukul 06:45. [04:40]**

**Jongin: Untuk sementara, kau hanya bisa mengungsi di sana. [04:40]**

**Jongin: Chanyeol, jawab pesanku. Ini darurat. Jangan sampai terlambat ke bandara. [04:57]**

Ia sedang mengetik balasan kala sebuah panggilan masuk lagi. Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengangkatnya.

"Chanyeol, sistem komunikasi kita dibajak—"

"Aku tahu," Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan Jongin. Sang _consigliere_ terdengar cukup panik barusan. "Eliot baru meneleponku melalui salah satu nomormu. Apakah semua baik-baik saja? Mereka berhasil membajak nomormu."

Suara ketikan cepat memenuhi telinga Chanyeol. "Aman," Jongin mengonfirmasi, akhirnya menghembuskan napas lega. "Kau tahu aku merancang sistem yang sangat rumit bagi data-data penting kita. Meretas nomor baru adalah pekerjaan anak kecil. Mungkin aku harus menyusun sistem keamanan pada seluruh nomor kita, bukan nomor tertentu saja."

"Bagus," Chanyeol mengabaikan debaran jantung yang tidak terkontrol, berjalan menuju jendela untuk melihat ke luar. "Eliot menawarkan tiga puluh juta padaku. _Fuck!_" ia meremas rambut frustrasi. "Mereka menaikkan harganya dua kali lipat."

"Ini berbahaya. Kita akan semakin diincar," Jongin seperti membaca pikiran Chanyeol, menyebutkan alasan di balik ketakutan sang bos. "Mata-mataku memberitahu bahwa beberapa organisasi mafia mengetahui keberadaan kalian. Aku sudah mengatur penerbanganmu ke Moscow."

Chanyeol memasukkan _Macbook Pro_ ke dalam tas, bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari markas—tangan menggenggam kunci mobil. "Kau harus ikut," perintah sang bos, melirik datar para staf yang membungkuk selagi ia berjalan.

"Oke, sampai ketemu di sana."

Semua orang menoleh kala Chanyeol memasuki _lobby_ hotel, pria itu menyerahkan kunci mobil pada supir Klan ZYX. Dari luar, ia terlihat seperti seorang model dari majalah ternama, wajah tampan yang menunjukkan ekspresi bosan—berjalan tegak layaknya penguasa panggung _runway_. Chanyeol mengabaikan tatapan kagum mereka, fokus tertuju pada Baekhyun saja: merencanakan daftar negara yang harus ia kunjungi ke depan. Tubuhnya lelah, namun pria itu tetap setengah berlari menuju kamar mereka, meletakkan kartu pada sensor pintu.

Bau busuk langsung menyambut penciuman Chanyeol. Ia mengernyitkan alis, mengikuti asal bau tersebut untuk menemukan sebuah bangkai anjing kecil di bawah sofa. Sekumpulan belatung telanjur mengelumuni bulu-bulu putihnya, menggeliat-liat pada bagian tertentu dan menyebar ke karpet sekitarnya. Jantung Chanyeol semakin berdegup kencang; pria itu mendelikkan mata, menoleh ke sana kemari untuk mencari Baekhyun. Sesuai dugaan, sang kekasih tertidur nyenyak di atas tempat tidur, tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dalam kamar.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menggerak-gerakkan bahu sang kekasih seperti orang gila, dada naik-turun tidak tenang. Dahinya berkeringat oleh ketakutan. "Baekhyun!"

Bunyi pintu terbuka tidak memecah konsentrasi Chanyeol. Pria itu sekilas berbalik untuk menyaksikan sejumlah _bodyguard_ masuk, para pemuda berpakaian santai yang secara instan mengetahui keberadaan bangkai anjing tadi. "Baekhyun!" ia mengulangi, intonasi panik tidak terkontrol. "Baekhyun, tolong bangun sebentar!"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata linglung. "Chanyeol?" ia menguap, agak terbangun sebab Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengangkat Baekhyun—memaksa pemuda itu untuk berdiri.

"Bangun," Chanyeol berkata serius sekarang, menutup ritsleting koper mereka. "Kita akan ke Moscow."

Baekhyun mengamati para _bodyguard_ di kamar, mendengarkan mereka berbincang dalam bahasa Mandarin. Perlahan, pemuda itu mulai tersadar dari rasa kantuk. "Bau apa ini?" sebelum ia dapat meneruskan, beberapa petugas hotel berhamburan dalam kamar mereka, menggotong sebuah bangkai anjing dari bawah sofa, belatung-belatung berjatuhan mengitari karpet lantai. Baekhyun seketika berteriak ketakutan, nyaris terjatuh jika Chanyeol tidak menahan sang kekasih dari belakang.

"Apa—apa mereka di sini?" ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata, suara serak usai bangun tidur. Kehadiran para _bodyguard _memaksa pemuda itu untuk menahan tangisan. Tangan Baekhyun gemetaran; ia meneteskan air mata begitu Chanyeol menyatukan jemari mereka. "Aku—aku tidak tahu," Baekhyun ingin memukul diri sendiri karena bersikap teledor. Ia hanya ingat pergi ke _McDonald's_ untuk makan lagi, membeli beberapa minuman dingin di _Family Mart_, lalu kembali ke hotel. Pemuda itu terlalu lelah untuk menyadari sesuatu hingga ia mudah terlelap di tempat tidur. "Mereka _tahu_ kita di sini, Chanyeol."

_"Ssh,"_ Chanyeol berbisik, mengusap punggung sang kekasih untuk menenangkannya. Para _bodyguard_ membungkuk pada sang bos _Lion Fire_, mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali sambil menyalahkan satu sama lain. Argumen dalam bahasa Mandarin memecah kesunyian, campuran Kanton sesekali terdengar di antara pertikaian verbal mereka. Chanyeol menutup mata lelah. Sebagai seorang pebisnis internasional, ia sangat fasih berbahasa Mandarin (kemampuan Chanyeol setara dengan bagaimana ia berbicara bahasa Korea, Inggris, Jepang, maupun Prancis), tentu saja ia mengerti apa saja yang para _bodyguard_ diskusikan.

"Tenang!" ia berseru lantang, menyentak seluruh _bodyguard_ dalam ruangan. "Berhenti menyalahkan satu sama lain. Kalian memang teledor, tapi Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup..." ia melambaikan tangan, sebuah isyarat yang mendukung pernyataan barusan. Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang kekasih. "Kami akan ke bandara sekarang. Siapkan kendaraan. Sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada Tuan Zhang. Kalian telah banyak membantuku."

Seraya mereka menghampiri lift, kekhawatiran bergolak dalam benak Chanyeol. Ia semakin mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun, menarik sang kekasih untuk berdiri di dekatnya.

Pria itu tahu bahwa ini baru permulaan.

**.**

**.**

Menjadi aseksual tidak mengurangi sisi penggoda Joohyun.

Memanfaatkan wajah yang sangat cantik, wanita itu tidak kesulitan merayu lelaki mana pun untuk diajak "tidur"—meskipun korban-korban Joohyun selalu berakhir dimutilasi sebelum mereka bahkan berciuman. Ia mahir memainkan peran sebagai wanita nakal, mengenakan baju seksi lalu melakukan sedikit trik menggairahkan, seperti menjamahi alat kelamin mereka, contohnya. Joohyun hanya perlu bermain _hard-to-get_, dan para lelaki akan jatuh ke bawah lutut sang psikopat—siap menyembah wanita itu demi menyicipi tubuhnya. Sayang sekali, mereka tidak tahu bahwa di balik paras mempesona itu tersembunyi sisi psikopat tersadis yang pernah ada.

Pelayanan sama ia terapkan pada Lee Seunghyun, seorang pria yang diam-diam bekerja untuk menculik Baekhyun. Dari percakapan Seunghyun dan beberapa teman di klub malam, ia jelas masih _newbie_ untuk bekerja bagi organisasi mafia. Fakta tersebut semakin mempermudah kesempatan Joohyun; usai interaksi pendek selama kurang dari lima menit, sang psikopat langsung berhasil mengajak Seunghyun ke motel. Mereka mengendarai mobil pria itu, tangan Joohyun menjamah alat kelaminnya supaya Seunghyun tidak sadar bahwa sebuah mobil mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

_Show time._

Sesampainya di kamar_, jeans_ sekaligus celana dalam dilempar asal ke lantai. Seunghyun sedang memompa kejantanan ketika ia berbalik, mata melebar oleh pistol di tangan Joohyun. "Apa—apa yang kau lakukan?" pria itu sejenak berhenti menyentuh penisnya.

"Aku?" Joohyun tersenyum menyerupai malaikat, suara lembut yang terdengar ngeri bagi siapa pun yang mengenal jati diri sesungguhnya. Ia mengarahkan pistol ke direksi Seunghyun, tidak sabar untuk merenggut nyawa pria itu. "Membawamu ke neraka, mungkin?"

Sebelum Seunghyun bereaksi, Joohyun telah menekan pelatuk, peluru tiba-tiba menyerang leher sang pria—menghancurkan bagian itu hingga darah muncrat ke mana-mana, termasuk di wajah sang psikopat. Kepala Seunghyun perlahan lepas dari tubuhnya, dan Joohyun mengarahkan peluru pada penis pria itu, memperoleh kepuasan dari daging maupun darah yang menodai matras. Mengetahui bahwa pembunuhan sudah selesai, beberapa suruhan Joohyun akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi, terdahulu bersiap membawa kain dan alat kebersihan. Mereka menghampiri mayat Seunghyun untuk menyingkirkan darah serta sisa-sisa bukti pembunuhan.

Joohyun merobek kaus sang pria, menemukan _barcode_ familier di punggungnya. "Kris Wu," ia mendesis licik. Pintu kamar motel lantas terbuka, dan sejumlah orang memasuki ruangan untuk mengecek keadaan mayat. Seorang gadis menghampiri Joohyun, menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan ke arah sang psikopat. "Bereskan," ia berkata datar, dan seluruh staf di dalam ruangan menundukkan kepala kecuali gadis tadi. "Ambil organ-organnya. Cari tahu identitasnya. Laporkan padaku besok pagi."

"Baik, Nona," gadis itu menjawab, menulis perintah dalam buku agenda yang selalu ia bawa. Kendati berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, ia belum berhenti menulis. Joohyun merapikan rambut, sejenak menyentuhi sisi kepalanya sebelum tersadar dari lamunan. "Ah, benar," ia menggeleng, cepat-cepat menoleh ke gadis tadi. "Seulgi," Joohyun memanggil sang asisten, "Kabari aku mengenai paket yang kukirim ke Roanoke."

Seulgi mengangguk, membuka buku pada halaman tertentu. "Untuk pengiriman dua hari yang lalu?"

_"Yup,"_ Joohyun menjawab, dua tangan membentuk persegi untuk menggambarkan ciri-cirinya. "Warna cokelat, mungkin?" ia mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Entahlah. Aku buta warna. Pastikan saja paketku sudah terkirim."

Seulgi menemukan status paket tersebut dalam agendanya. "Sudah terkirim, Nona," Seulgi memberitahu, menoleh ke arah Joohyun. "Paket akan sampai besok."

_"Great,"_ Joohyun memandang lurus ke depan, menyusuri koridor layaknya selebriti papan atas yang congkak. "Sekarang sambungkan aku pada Jongin. Aku mempunyai informasi baru."

"Baik, Nona."

**.**

**.**

Mereka mengungsi ke salah satu markas _Orekhovskaya Bratva_, rekan organisasi mafia terdekat mereka asal Rusia. Jongin dan Chanyeol bertemu untuk mengadakan rapat di ruang bawah tanah, sedangkan Baekhyun berada dalam kamar, dijaga oleh para _bodyguard _yang menunggu di depan pintu. Situasi tambah mencengkam sejak bangkai anjing kecil ditemukan di kamar hotel mereka. Tentu bukan kebetulan bahwa bangkai itu ditemukan usai Eliot menelepon Chanyeol.

_Your cute, little puppy. _Suara mengejek Eliot terngiang di pikiran Chanyeol, menaikkan bulu kuduk pria itu karena ia menyadari maksud pengiriman bangkai kemarin. Mereka mengincar Baekhyun. _Tiger Army_ tidak main-main untuk menangkap manusia serigala.

"Mereka menaikkan harga menjadi 75 juta dolar Amerika Serikat," Jongin menampilkan web _Tiger Army_ melalui proyektor. Chanyeol mulai kehilangan fokus, terperangkap oleh frustrasi, takut, dan khawatir sekaligus. "Seluruh mafia di dunia mengarahkan orang-orang mereka untuk mengikuti kalian. Mereka mungkin akan ke Rusia dalam waktu dekat."

Informasi barusan membawa migrain ke kepala Chanyeol. "Kita baru tiga jam di sini," eluhnya, teringat oleh raut muka Baekhyun seharian tadi. Sang kekasih hampir membisu, tidak menjawab sekalipun ditanya dan pandangan hampa. Ia mudah tertidur dan bolak-balik mual selama di pesawat. "Baekhyun sedang _jet lag_."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol datar. "Kau pikir aku tidak _jet lag_? Baekhyun, kau... _aku_," ia paling memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir, mengabaikan ekspresi muram sang bos. "Kita semua memerlukan istirahat. Tapi kita bisa tidur di pesawat atau di mobil," sang _consigliere_ menaikkan bahu malas. "Kalau Baekhyun adalah prioritasmu, kau akan tahu bahwa kita harus berada di pesawat dua jam lagi."

Sebagai isyarat bahwa ia mengalah, Chanyeol pun mengangkat tangan. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun."

Jongin memutar mata muak. "Tentu, _loverboy_," jemarinya lihai berdansa di atas keyboard, mengamati serius layar _MacBook Pro_ lewat kacamata bundar. "Destinasi kita selanjutnya adalah Dubai. Temanku bersedia untuk membantu kita."

"Dubai?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan alis, antara memercayai atau meragukan pilihan sang _consigliere_. Dubai adalah sarang para mafia kaya penguasa dunia, beberapa dari mereka jauh lebih kaya dari _Lion Fire_ kendati _Tiger Army_ tetap memenangkan kompetisi. Mungkin Jongin ingin mereka bersembunyi di negara penuh mafia kuat untuk menghindari serangan mafia lain. Cukup cerdas sebenarnya. "Kira-kira berapa lama kita akan di sana?"

"Satu hari?" Jongin ragu-ragu berkata, meraih cangkir berisi kopi panas untuk diteguk sedikit. "Tunggu, aku menerima sejumlah data dari Joohyun."

Chanyeol bersandar ke kursi. "Data apa?"

"Ia bertemu salah satu _newbi_e dari Klan Kris Wu, Seunghyun," Jongin membuka lampiran dari _e-mail_ Joohyun, sejumlah _PDF_ berisi informasi rahasia. "Seunghyun sedang mengincar Baekhyun. Joohyun membunuh keparat ini dan masuk ke situs mereka lewat tato _barcode_ pada punggungnya. Aku akan mengakses dokumen tersembunyi mereka."

Chanyeol menggerakkan lidah dalam pipi. Kris Wu, pemimpin mafia itu memang bukan tipe pengikut yang setia. Tidak heran apabila klan mereka akan mengkhianati _Lion Fire_. Sebagai organisasi mafia yang baru, mereka kurang cerdas untuk mengambil keputusan, apalagi berlagak ikut campur dalam sayembara bodoh _Tiger Army_.

Di tengah kesibukan masing-masing, sebuah bunyi ledakan mendadak muncul, mematikan seluruh daya listrik hingga kegelapan menguasai mereka. Bertubi-tubi hentakan kaki menggetarkan langit-langit ruang bawah tanah, diikuti oleh suara tembakan yang berulang-ulang dan teriakan kesakitan. Sekalipun mereka tidak dapat melihat satu sama lain, keduanya mendongak seraya berseru: "Baekhyun!"

Mereka tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga, seketika panik untuk melihat sejumlah _bodyguard_ terkapar di lantai—saling tertumpuk layaknya mayat semasa perang, tubuh bersimbah darah. Pintu kamar Baekhyun telah terbuka; di sana, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun telanjur disekap oleh tujuh orang Kaukasian berfigur tinggi. Sebuah selotip hitam menempel pada bibir sang kekasih, tali kuat mengikat masing-masing kaki serta tangan. Salah satu dari mereka merangkul Baekhyun supaya ia tidak bergerak, raut muka puas menyaksikan ketakutan pada wajah sang bos mafia terbesar di Asia.

Sebuah tato besar berlambang kuda hitam dengan sedikit modifikasi terukir pada masing-masing lengan kekar mereka. Chanyeol mengenali kuda itu sebagai makhluk mitologi bernama _Bayard_. Mengingat bahwa mitologi _Bayard_ berasal dari Belgia, maka organisasi mafia ini tentu berasal dari sana juga. Chanyeol lantas mengalihkan tatapan dari tato mereka menuju Baekhyun, dada sesak oleh air mata yang mengalir deras di wajah sang kekasih.

"Tuan Park?" pemimpin mereka menyeringai, seorang Kaukasian paling tinggi dan kuat di antara mereka—rambut _blond_ dan kulit merah terbakar matahari. Semua lantas mengarahkan pistol pada Jongin dan Chanyeol. "Anda terlambat."

Dua lawan tujuh. Dua mengantongi pistol _Glock 20_, sementara tujuh membawa _revolver_ canggih. Jongin memucat, menyadari bahwa seluruh _bodyguard _utusan _Orekhovskaya Bratva_ sudah tumbang dilenyapkan oleh organisasi mafia tersebut. Apabila salah langkah, bukan Baekhyun saja yang berhasil diculik, nyawa mereka pun akan melayang.

Jongin mempertahankan ekspresi tenang. "Jangan bercanda," ia tertawa kaku, memandangi mereka satu per satu. "Kau tidak menembak seorang bos _Lion Fire_."

Pemimpin mereka memasukkan peluru ke dalam _revolver_. Sial, itu adalah seri _Ruger Super RedHawk 454 Casull_. "Benarkah?" sebuah bunyi "klik"terdengar, dan Jongin tahu bahwa mereka akan ditembak. "Kita lihat saja."

Chanyeol dan Jongin saling menatap, mata mengirimkan pesan yang sama. Dalam tiga detik ke depan—sebelum sang pemimpin dapat meluncurkan peluru—api luar biasa besar tiba-tiba melahap ruangan, serentak menghalangi pandangan akan satu sama lain. Seruan terkejut mereka disambut sebagai kemenangan oleh Chanyeol; tangan pria itu secara mudah menembus api untuk menembaki pergelangan tangan para lawan, sejumlah _revolver_ berjatuhan ke lantai. Jongin mengeluarkan pistol untuk asal menyerang mereka, menembak segala arah asalkan tidak ke direksi Baekhyun.

Baku tembak hebat terjadi di antara dua kubu berbeda. Peluru menyebar ke setiap arah, saling menyerang satu sama lain sekalipun terhalang oleh api yang tinggi. Mata mereka berair oleh panasnya api yang berangsur-angsur berkobar, mengepul tinggi seolah-olah seseorang menyiram minyak ke sana. Chanyeol, di sisi lain, tetap baik-baik saja, tidak terpengaruh oleh api dan mampu melihat jelas di tengah kebakaran—mengarahkan pistol kepada para lawan hingga mereka tersungkur ke lantai.

Perlahan, satu demi satu mulai roboh, peluru menembus raga sebelum sang jago merah menyantap mereka tanpa ampun: membakar kulit hingga melepuh lalu berdarah, suara api yang mengamuk menelan jeritan menderita mereka. Baekhyun telah dihempaskan ke dekat jendela—sebuah titik kecil di mana api seakan-akan menghindari tubuhnya—dan ia terbatuk-batuk, melawan asap untuk bangkit dan menghancurkan tali dengan api. _"Hmph,"_ ia mendesis perih oleh sensasi panas yang menggores kulitnya. Begitu terlepas, pemuda itu menyingkirkan selotip hitam dan tali pada kakinya sekaligus.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak, dan kebakaran yang tadi begitu hebat tiba-tiba menghilang dalam sekejap, meninggalkan asap kehitaman di sekitar ruangan. _Hazel_ penuh air mata melebar; Baekhyun terburu-buru berlari untuk memeluk Chanyeol, mengabaikan suara tembakan Jongin dari belakang dan tersedu di dada sang kekasih. Sekalipun tubuh para lawan hangus terbakar, sang _consigliere_ terus menembaki tujuh orang tadi hingga hancur lebur—terlalu marah atas tindakan mereka untuk mempedulikan seberapa menjijikkan pemandangan tersebut.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun. "Ayo, Jongin!" ia mengawasi sekeliling, waswas bahwa kepolisian atau pemadam kebakaran akan datang untuk mengecek kondisi gedung. Bagaimanapun juga, beberapa menit lalu sempat terdapat kebakaran hebat di sini.

Mereka tergesa-gesa menaiki mobil, Jongin dan Chanyeol berada di depan, sementara Baekhyun menduduki kursi belakang—barang-barang mereka telah ditaruh dalam bagasi. Sang _consigliere_ menyalakan mobil, dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah gedung untuk membakarnya, api ganas kini kembali muncul guna melahap dinding serta keseluruhan gedung. Setiap _CCTV_ di sekitar area pun ikut meledak, masing-masing dari mereka hancur oleh api yang mendadak muncul di sana.

"Apakah _CCTV_ dalam markas menyala selama kebakaran?" Chanyeol bertanya selagi mobil menerobos sejumlah kendaraan di jalan, bergerak dalam kecepatan sangat tinggi saat disetir Jongin. Sesekali, pria itu akan menoleh ke belakang untuk memperhatikan Baekhyun. "Jangan sampai mereka tahu bahwa aku adalah dalang di balik kebakaran ini."

Jongin menggerakkan setir, mata terfokus pada jalan—melakukan _zig-zag_ berbahaya dalam kerumunan kendaraan. Tubuh mereka terombang-ambing ke sana kemari oleh tingkah ugal-ugalan sang _consigliere_. "Kurasa tidak," ia merespons datar, menoleh sekilas ke direksi Chanyeol. "Mereka memutus daya listrik sebelum menyerang markas."

Sang bos memandang lurus ke depan. "Cari tahu. Apabila ada bukti _CCTV_, kau harus menghapus semuanya."

Ketika ia berbalik untuk menatap Baekhyun lagi, sang kekasih telah tertidur lelap.

**.**

**.**

Memasuki titik ini, Baekhyun terbiasa bangun di pesawat, kepala tersandar pada bahu Chanyeol dan tangan memeluk lengan sang kekasih layaknya anak kecil. Potongan memori mengenai kejadian kemarin menghantui Baekhyun, dan ia memejamkan mata, mengambil dan mengeluarkan napas tenang—bersyukur bahwa mereka dapat melewati serangan ngeri tersebut. Apabila Chanyeol tidak mampu mengontrol api, ia sudah dalam perjalanan ke New York sekarang, diculik dan diserahkan pada bos _Tiger Army_. _Lion Fire_ pun akan kacau karena kemungkinan organisasi mafia tersebut membunuh Chanyeol dan Jongin.

_Hazel_ Baekhyun terbuka; ia menurunkan pandangan pada jemari mereka yang saling mengunci, membandingkan kontras ukuran tangan keduanya. Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum, sejenak mengingat situasi sebelum pesawat lepas landas. Pihak maskapai sempat mengumumkan bahwa mereka terpaksa menunda penerbangan selama satu jam guna mengecek kondisi pesawat. Chanyeol langsung naik pitam, mengomeli Jongin karena memesan tiket pada maskapai yang bermasalah.

Sebagai bos mafia yang memegang prinsip "waktu adalah uang", pria itu benci membuang-buang waktu di bandara. Ketika ia mengadakan perjalanan ke luar negeri, ia tidak meminta pelayanan yang eksklusif (seperti wajib menggunakan _first class_, kelas bisnis, atau harus memiliki ruangan sendiri dalam pesawat), pria itu hanya menginginkan penerbangan langsung tanpa transit. Kalaupun situasi memaksa mereka untuk transit, ia tidak mau menunggu di bandara selama lebih dari dua jam. Chanyeol memang bukan tipe penumpang yang sabar.

Ketika ibu jari Chanyeol bergerak untuk mengelus jari Baekhyun, sang kekasih cepat-cepat mendongak. Chanyeol melonjak terkejut. "Kau terbangun?" ucap Baekhyun, kembali bersandar ke kursinya sendiri. Kehangatan menghilang dari jangkauan pemuda itu. "Apa kau tidak lapar?"

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alis. "Apa _kau_ lapar?" ia membalikkan pertanyaan Baekhyun, mata mengamati intens wajah cantik sang kekasih. Rambut cokelat muda Baekhyun terlihat berantakan, helai-helai halus yang sedikit terangkat usai tertidur di bahu Chanyeol. Ia sedang mengenakan _sweater _merk_ Balenciaga_—salah satu baju favorit pria itu—ukuran terlalu besar sehingga bahu susunya terekspos ke mata kelaparan Chanyeol. Sejenak, ia tergoda untuk menancapkan gigi di sana dan menciptakan _lovebites_ baru. Ini sudah cukup lama sejak mereka terakhir bercinta.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak," ia menjawab jujur, hendak menceritakan Chanyeol tentang makanan Rusia yang ia santap tadi malam, namun sebuah percik nakal dalam obsidian Chanyeol mengganggu atensi pemuda itu. Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata, tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui arti tatapan bernafsu sang kekasih. Ia pun tersenyum manis, berlagak polos sembari mendekati Chanyeol, jemari menjamah area sekitar kejantanan. _"On a second thought,"_ Baekhyun berbicara campuran bahasa Inggris dan Korea, mengenal betul bahwa Chanyeol mudah terangsang oleh aksen Amerikanya. "Aku mungkin sedikit lapar," lirih pemuda itu seduktif.

Tangan Chanyeol mengusap pojok bibir Baekhyun. "Kalau rajaku lapar, aku harus memberinya _makan_, benar?" sang kekasih sengaja menekan kata "makan", dan Baekhyun menelan liur, tidak sabar untuk mengetahui sarapan apa yang Chanyeol akan berikan.

Ia pun tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan menyantap "sarapan" dalam toilet, mengambil alih fasilitas umum itu menjadi milik berdua.

Keduanya sama-sama telanjang, pakaian dibiarkan berserakan di lantai. Tangan menelusuri tubuh masing-masing layaknya pasangan baru bercinta. Bibir bertemu dalam ciuman yang kasar, dipenuhi nafsu berahi dan frustrasi seksual yang terpendam. Bunyi sensual akan kulit antar kulit, erangan penuh nikmat, dan bisikan nama satu sama lain menghalangi pendengaran mereka dari luar.

Chanyeol tidak bermain-main. Ketika mereka memasuki toilet, ia langsung melucuti baju Baekhyun, tergesa-gesa menanamkan penis dalam tubuh sang kekasih—mengerang puas begitu tubuh mereka bergerak bersama. Leher, bahu, hingga punggung Baekhyun telah diwarnai oleh gigitan Chanyeol. Pria itu memastikan untuk mencium setiap inci dari tubuh sang kekasih, menjilati keringatnya lalu menggigit dan mengisap bagian yang sama berulang-ulang sampai _lovebites_ bermunculan.

Baekhyun tidak menghitung berapa kali mereka bersenggama, namun ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lain.

Pemuda itu berlutut, jemari lihai membelai kejantanan Chanyeol, menjamahnya lambat dari atas ke bawah. Chanyeol menunduk guna memandang Baekhyun, mengamati tangan cantik sang kekasih memompa penisnya hingga mengeras lagi. Mulut Baekhyun tampak bengkak usai lama berciuman, lidah mungil menjilat permukaan bawah bibir sebelum mereka membungkus kepala penis Chanyeol. Pria itu mengerang rendah, menahan diri untuk tidak mendesak kejantanan dalam mulut Baekhyun—menikmati bagaimana sang kekasih memainkan penisnya, sentuhan menggoda yang nanti membawanya pada orgasme hebat.

Senjata tidak bertulang pemuda itu bergerak berbahaya pada puncak kejantanan Chanyeol, melakukan trik ini sejenak sebelum mulai mengisap, memperoleh rintihan puas dari sang kekasih. _"Fuck,"_ Chanyeol menutup mata, pikiran seketika kosong untuk dikuasai oleh Baekhyun. Bagaimana ia memompa kasar penis Chanyeol seperti preferensi pria itu. Bagaimana ia mengintip ekspresi Chanyeol di balik bulu mata yang lentik, pandangan polos kendati kejantanan berada dalam mulutnya.

Pikiran Chanyeol teracuni oleh Baekhyun, menghipnotis sang pria untuk memusatkan atensi padanya saja. Ia menunduk, mengamati pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala dari atas ke bawah, memeras kejantanan dengan hisapan-hisapan cepat, sesekali menjilat lalu menggigit lembut. "Ah, ah," ia memajukan paha untuk memperdalam posisi penis. Namun pemuda itu sekilas mengeluarkan batang Chanyeol, mengoleskan _pre-cum_ ke pipinya lalu kembali memasukkan kejantanan sang kekasih dalam mulut. Chanyeol menelan liur, terangsang oleh tindakan menggoda barusan, terlebih karena Baekhyun melakukan itu tanpa melepas kontak mata mereka.

Klimaks pria itu dekat, dan ia memegang kepala Baekhyun, meremas helai-helai halus tersebut. _"Baby,"_ ia kesulitan berbicara ketika Baekhyun mengulum penisnya seperti ini, memainkan batang Chanyeol seperti permen. Paras cantik pemuda itu terlalu polos untuk melakukan hal ini, berlutut dengan mulut mengisap kejantanan kekasihnya. Ia membangkitkan gairah Chanyeol untuk melakukan hal-hal _tertentu_ pada tubuh sang kekasih.

Mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun enggan berhenti, Chanyeol mencabut kejantanan dari mulut sang kekasih, meringis oleh hilangnya kehangatan barusan. Semua kemudian terjadi di luar kendali Baekhyun: Chanyeol mendorongnya ke bawah, memaksa posisi pemuda itu untuk merangkak, tangan dan lutut pada lantai yang lembab—pantat terekspos bagi mata kelaparan Chanyeol. Cairan putih pria itu masih membekas di sekitar anal Baekhyun, seluruh hasil bercinta mereka entah berapa kali. Salah satu tangan Chanyeol terselip ke depan, membelai penis Baekhyun sambil menjentik lubang di tengahnya, mendengarkan rintihan tertahan pemuda itu.

Ketika batang Chanyeol mengisi kekosongan dalam tubuh Baekhyun, mereka mendesah bersama. Tempo Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi tidak masuk akal, mengeluarkan kejantanan secara penuh lalu memasukkannya lagi selama berulang-ulang—menyiksa pemuda itu dengan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Puncak penis Chanyeol terus mengenai prostat Baekhyun, menghujam bagian yang sama hingga Baekhyun meneteskan air mata. Keringat mengalir dari masing-masing tubuh keduanya; Baekhyun merespons setiap dorongan Chanyeol dengan mendesakkan pantat ke belakang, menikmati tikaman kejantanan pria itu yang membawanya menuju puncak.

Kalaupun Baekhyun berteriak, Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia justru mencengkeram pinggang pemuda itu, mengganti posisi agar lebih nyaman melakukan penetrasi—memandang kejantanannya menyerang anal sang kekasih. Baekhyun terlebih dahulu meraih klimaks, tubuh hampir ambruk jika Chanyeol tidak menahannya dari belakang, tangan sesekali menampar pipi pantatnya. _Cum_ Baekhyun membasahi jemari Chanyeol, dan pria itu mengoleskan cairan tersebut pada penisnya sendiri, digunakan sebagai pelumas untuk mempermudah hujaman.

_"Fuck, fuck,"_ Chanyeol menggertakkan gigi, pinggul bergoyang ke depan lalu ke belakang untuk memuaskan diri dalam remasan dinding Baekhyun, memijat kejantanan pria itu begitu nikmat. Ia menunggu klimaks untuk mendekat, tikaman semakin agresif dan brutal, salah satu tangan meremas pantat Baekhyun hingga merah. Pria itu kehilangan konsentrasi saat puncaknya tercapai, erangan berat keluar dari bibir—cengkeraman pada pinggang Baekhyun lambat laun longgar. Chanyeol tidak berhenti mendorong, mengeluarkan seluruh _cum_ untuk memenuhi dinding-dinding Baekhyun, mengamati benih cinta sang pria mengalir dari anal pemuda itu setelahnya. Bekas _cum_ Chanyeol menuruni paha Baekhyun, menyatu dengan keringat di sana.

Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan. "Chanyeol..." lirih pemuda itu lemas, masih berada dalam posisi yang sama. Merangkak seperti bayi tapi sangat menggugah hasrat. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berjalan."

"Tentu saja," Chanyeol malah terkekeh, mencubit gemas pantat Baekhyun—kulit kenyal yang memerah akibat aksi brutal pria itu. Baekhyun menghela napas lelah. "Aku _sengaja_."

Tawa Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia mendengar rengekan Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria tua berdiri di depan kaca, pandangan hampa mengamati refleksi dirinya yang ringkih: rambut cokelat yang memutih dan kulit semakin keriput. Ia menghela napas lelah, meraih ponsel dari atas meja untuk melihat jam sekaligus cuaca malam ini. Suhu menunjukkan 23°C di Roanoke; waktu _20.18 _tertera pada bagian tengah atas layar. Pria itu membelakangi kaca, setiap langkah yang ia ambil terasa berat, tubuh lemah lambat laun kehilangan energi untuk bergerak.

Beberapa ketukan lantas mengalihkan perhatian sang pria. "Selamat malam, Tuan," suara familier menyapa dari balik pintu.

Pria itu menduduki sebuah sofa mewah, punggung beristirahat di sana. "Eliot, masuklah."

Pintu kemudian dibuka, dan seorang pemuda tinggi memasuki ruangan, rambut pirang dan _tuxedo_ mahal membalut tubuh maskulin. Beberapa petugas dapur mengikutinya dari belakang, membawakan sebuah kereta makanan. Mereka membungkuk hormat di hadapan sang pria. "Teh _chrysanthemum_, Tuan?"

Tawaran Eliot dibalas dengan lambaian tangan singkat, dan mereka menyiapkan minuman tersebut di atas meja: teh dituangkan hati-hati ke sebuah cangkir. Satu per satu dari mereka keluar begitu tidak dibutuhkan, tetap menghadap depan sekalipun berjalan ke belakang untuk menghormati sang pria. Kini hanya tersisa pria itu dan Eliot dalam ruangan, menyatu bersama keheningan yang mencengkam. Eliot terus menundukkan kepala.

"Lihat refleksiku," pria itu mengawali, memandang kaca dari kejauhan. "Kulitku keriput. Wajahku menua. Kurasa tubuhku mulai bereaksi sesuai umur asliku. Apabila kita tidak cepat, aku akan mati."

Mata abu-abu Eliot melebar. "Tuan Quentin," ia tersungkur ke bawah, lutut menyentuh lantai beralaskan karpet merah—terbuat dari sutra termahal dengan desain elegan. "Mohon untuk tidak berkata begitu. Kami akan membawa manusia serigala Charles dalam waktu dekat."

Raut muka Quentin muram. "Kau menjanjikanku ini sejak kemarin, Eliot," ia menggeram marah, sedikit membungkuk untuk mencengkeram dagu Eliot, menaikkan kepala sang _consigliere _agar mereka saling menetap. Manik biru Quentin mengintimidasi Eliot. "Bawa ia padaku atau kau akan menyesal."

Quentin lalu berdiri, menghampiri sebuah rak kaca untuk mengamati sederet koleksi barang. Buku-buku kuno, kenang-kenangan unik dari berbagai negara, hingga sejumlah barang penting. "Jangan bermain-main lagi," ia memperingatkan, memindahkan sebuah kotak mungil berwarna merah tua ke samping tumpukan buku. Pria itu menyentuh koleksinya secara hati-hati, tangan perlahan mengatur posisi setiap barang. "Kita tidak mempunyai waktu panjang."

Ponsel Eliot kemudian berbunyi; sang _consigliere_ sejenak meminta izin untuk mengangkat sebelum terlibat dalam percakapan serius. Usai panggilan tersebut berakhir, Eliot telah membawakan berita baru bagi Quentin: "Tuan, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke Dubai. Haruskah kita membocorkan posisi mereka?"

Ia berhenti, sekilas menoleh ke arah Eliot sebelum menghadap pada koleksinya. "Biarkan mereka sedikit bernapas," ujar Quentin tenang, "Aku akan meneror mereka sewaktu-waktu."

"Eliot," nadanya berubah menjadi profesional, memutar tubuh untuk menatap sang _consigliere _terpercaya. "Pergilah ke kantor kita di Jacksonville. Kau perlu mengecek progres kerja mereka secara langsung. Aku melihat kejanggalan sejak dua bulan terakhir. Aku mencium tanda-tanda korupsi."

Pria itu lantas menatap refleksinya lagi, mengamati kerutan-kerutan yang semakin mendalam pada wajahnya. "Untuk sementara, aku akan kembali ke markas kita di New York."

Eliot membungkuk. "Baik, Tuan."

**.**

**.**

Bibir mereka bergulat dalam ciuman yang panas, melahap satu sama lain seperti binatang kelaparan—tubuh menempel di atas tempat tidur. Tangan Baekhyun berada pada bahu Chanyeol, setengah mencengkeram karena sikap Chanyeol bertambah agresif selama bercumbu, menginginkan ciuman nonstop tanpa jeda untuk bernapas. Jemari pria itu menjamah bagian sensitif leher Baekhyun, mendesakkan lidah dalam mulut sang kekasih untuk menemui tuan rumahnya. Mereka saling menjilat, bergelut kasar hingga Baekhyun terdorong ke belakang, berserah pada keinginan Chanyeol untuk selalu mendominasi.

Pria itu merangkul pinggang Baekhyun, tangan menyelipkan diri ke balik piama Baekhyun, membelai punggung telanjang sang kekasih dari bawah ke atas—kulit kenyal menyambut jari-jari kasarnya. Sesi _make out_ mereka berlangsung sangat lama sebelum Chanyeol mulai menggiring sentuhan ke area lebih berbahaya, menyelinap untuk meremas pantat Baekhyun dan hendak memasukkan sebuah jari dalam liangnya. "Berhenti," Baekhyun langsung melepas tautan bibir mereka, campuran saliva menyebar ke mana-mana. Ia mengeluarkan paksa tangan Chanyeol dari celananya, sementara pria itu menurunkan ciuman ke leher sang kekasih, sengaja menargetkan bagian-bagian sensitif. Baekhyun mendorong dada pria itu. "Pantatku masih nyeri."

Chanyeol mengerang protes. "Tidak," ia terdengar seperti merengek, dan Baekhyun terkikik gemas, membiarkan sang kekasih berbalik untuk merengkuhnya. "Aku hanya ingin berciuman."

"Tindakanmu tidak terlihat seperti 'hanya ingin berciuman'," serang Baekhyun, menyipitkan mata curiga ke arah Chanyeol. Pria itu memasang raut muka polos, berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa maksud sang kekasih. Baekhyun lantas mengambil _remote_, menyalakan televisi—ekspresi seketika cerah karena salah satu seri _Harry Potter_ sedang disiarkan ulang. Ia mengabaikan tatapan geli Chanyeol. "_Hush_, ini film favoritku."

Chanyeol terus memeluk Baekhyun dari samping, memandang layar televisi tanpa memperhatikan film. "Apa kau ingat awal kita bertemu?" ia mengawali, suara bas menggelitik telinga Baekhyun. "Kau menuduhku sebagai penyihir."

Mereka pertama kali bertemu empat tahun lalu. Pada waktu itu, _Lion Fire_ belum sebesar sekarang, berbagai rintangan kerap menghadang setiap rencana Chanyeol. Berawal dari sulitnya menjalin kerja sama dengan organisasi mafia besar hingga sistem manajemen yang tidak berfungsi sesuai harapan. Penat karena pekerjaan, pria itu pun memutuskan untuk berlibur ke Jepang, menyewa kamar di salah satu vila kecil pada puncak gunung Fuji. Ia menyerahkan seluruh pekerjaan pada Joohyun dan Jongin, menuntut liburan selama satu bulan.

Di sana, ia melihat Byun Baekhyun. Seorang pemuda Korea dengan paras paling cantik yang pernah Chanyeol pandang. Pekerja keras, pemalu, dan sangat hangat. Pemilik vila yang ia tinggali; seorang yatim piatu yang harus berjuang sendiri untuk mengelola vila, semua demi membayar kebutuhan universitas. Sejak awal mata mereka bertemu, Chanyeol tahu ia telah menaruh hati pada pemuda itu. Tapi, tentu saja, sebuah sisi aseksual dalam diri Chanyeol beranggapan bahwa rasa kagum tersebut akan hilang dalam waktu singkat. Pria itu hanya terkesan pada wajah feminin Baekhyun.

Siapa sangka hubungan mereka akan bertahan selama tiga setengah tahun?

"Kau bisa mengontrol api, Chanyeol," Baekhyun mengingat hari di mana Chanyeol menangkap basah pemuda itu: transformasi sekilas dari serigala ke manusia. Baekhyun sempat panik, berpikir negatif bahwa Chanyeol akan mengeksposnya ke orang lain. Namun, sebaliknya, sang kekasih justru membongkar rahasianya sendiri: menunjukkan Baekhyun bahwa api adalah bagian dari diri pria itu. "Kau tidak terbakar dalam api. Kau membakar apa pun hanya dengan tatapan. Kau terlalu spesial. Tentu saja aku menyangka kau adalah penyihir."

Chanyeol mengecup dagu Baekhyun. "Ah, disebut spesial oleh seseorang yang spesial," ia memuji sang kekasih lebih manis, "Terima kasih, Tuan Manusia Serigala. Harus kuakui bahwa kau seratus kali lebih spesial dariku."

Melihat ekspresi hampa Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyingkirkan rambut dari dahi sang kekasih. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ia mempelajari _hazel _pemuda itu.

"Aku harap aku bukan manusia serigala," Baekhyun mengakui isi pikirannya, melamun tanpa memikirkan apa-apa. "Aku benci menjadi berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda..." ketika ia menengadah untuk menatap Chanyeol, maniknya telanjur berair—segala humor yang tadi berada di sana sudah hilang. "Kondisiku pun sangat lemah. Aku merasa tidak berguna."

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol memegang tangan sang kekasih, jemari terangkat untuk menyeka air matanya. Ia mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun, ingin meredakan tangisan pemuda itu. "Kita sama-sama berbeda dari orang lain. Jangan terlalu merendahkan dirimu sendiri. Menjadi manusia serigala adalah sesuatu yang spesial."

Baekhyun semakin terisak, dada naik-turun menyesakkan. "Seandainya aku bukan manusia serigala, kita tidak akan terjebak dalam situasi ini," napas pemuda itu memburu, air mata berhamburan deras hingga ia mengecapnya di bibir. Pegangan Chanyeol pada jemari Baekhyun mengerat. "Kau tidak perlu kesulitan mencari tempat untuk mengungsi. Kalau aku bukan manusia serigala, aku bisa leluasa bekerja karena kesehatanku tidak buruk."

Kini terselip amarah dalam tatapan Chanyeol. "Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menutup mata, sisa butiran kristal belum selesai berjatuhan. "Maaf, aku terbawa suasana," ia menghapus air matanya, kepala menunduk untuk menghindari obsidian sang kekasih. "Setiap aku memikirkan bagaimana kita harus pindah ke negara berbeda dalam waktu singkat... aku merasa sangat bersalah."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Dengarkan aku," intonasi pria itu tegas, mempertemukan mata mereka dalam pandangan serius. "Berhentilah berpikir negatif seperti ini. Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri," Chanyeol memijat perpotongan antara bahu dan lehernya, menenangkan tegang pada tubuh Baekhyun. "Apa yang terjadi bukan salahmu. Serahkan semua padaku dan aku akan menyelesaikan ini. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan baik-baik saja. Apa kau memercayaiku?"

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk menutup mulutnya sendiri, menyumpal isakan keras yang hendak keluar. "Ke mana pun mereka mengejarmu, aku akan membawamu lebih jauh," Chanyeol mengulangi janjinya, kata-kata sang kekasih membawa hangat dalam dada Baekhyun. Pemuda itu semakin tersedu. "Kau adalah kekuatanku, Baekhyun. Dalam situasi sulit seperti sekarang, aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih. _Smile, please_?"

Baekhyun termenung, bibir perlahan terukir menjadi sebuah senyum kaku. Chanyeol segera menciumnya. "Bersabarlah sebentar," ia menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukan yang erat, tangan mengelus punggung pemuda itu. "Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kita akan melarikan diri, tapi kau tahu aku tidak pernah gagal, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, jemari mengepal pada dada Chanyeol. "Kau tidak akan gagal."

Mata Chanyeol terpejam lelah. "Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit sebelum Baekhyun melirik jam dinding dan menyadari jam berapa sekarang. "Chanyeol," ia langsung melepas dekapan pria itu. "Bukankah kau akan rapat?"

Chanyeol seperti terbangun dari lamunan. "_Right, _Jongin mungkin sudah menungguku_,_" air muka pria itu kosong, hampir menyerupai orang yang mengalami amnesia. Ia kemudian bangkit, merapikan rambut sambil mengamati wajah cantik Baekhyun. "Setiap kita bersama, aku selalu lupa waktu."

_Pick-up line_ sang kekasih memperoleh rotasi mata dari Baekhyun. "Ah, sebentar," pemuda itu mendadak mengingat sesuatu, berproses untuk merangkak ke laci—susah payah mengambil amplop besar berwarna cokelat dari sana. Chanyeol menertawakan tingkah laku Baekhyun. "Tadi seorang _bodyguard_ menyerahkan ini padaku."

Meraih amplop tersebut dari pegangan Baekhyun, pria itu spontan bertanya: "Dari siapa?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu. "Mereka tidak bilang apa-apa."

Tidak ada nama pengirim ataupun cap organisasi mafia pada amplop itu. Satu fakta ini sudah cukup membangkitkan rasa gelisah dalam benak Chanyeol. Ragu-ragu, ia membuka lem di belakang amplop, mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam. Fon tegak bersambung terketik di sana.

_US$150.000.000_

_Take it or leave it?_

Api tiba-tiba muncul untuk menghabisi kertas tersebut, membakarnya dalam hitungan detik hingga berubah menjadi debu—pria itu mengontrol amarah supaya ia tidak membakar barang lain. Siapa pun akan tahu bahwa ini adalah ancaman _Tiger Army_. Quentin dan rencana busuknya untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun, sang _Godfather_ selalu melacak di mana saja lokasi mereka. Sebentar lagi, seluruh organisasi mafia di dunia pun akan mengepung mereka di Dubai.

Chanyeol menendang kursi di depannya, mengabaikan seruan panik Baekhyun dan menatap gusar pemuda itu—obsidian terbakar oleh emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Kita harus pergi."

**.**

**.**

Mereka melarikan diri ke Jakarta sekarang. Sebuah kota besar dengan tingkat kemacetan tidak terkontrol, situasi yang otomatis menyebabkan amarah Chanyeol untuk meledak. Ia tidak terbiasa menunggu, dan gerombolan mobil bercampur sepeda motor yang memenuhi setiap tempat membawa migrain ke kepala sang bos. Pria itu nyaris mengamuk selama tiga jam perjalanan, memarahi supir mereka, salah satu perwakilan staf _Lion Fire_ di markas Indonesia, sekaligus menyesali keputusan untuk mengungsi di sini—mengucapkan setiap kata-kata kotor dalam seluruh bahasa yang ia kuasai.

Usai melewati segala kemacetan, sedan hitam akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah gedung putih tua yang tidak terawat. Layaknya markas-markas _Lion Fire_ di dunia, mereka mempunyai ciri-ciri identik: perbandingan mencolok antara penampilan luar dan realita di dalam. Siapa pun akan mengira tempat ini berhantu, namun setelah menjajakkan kaki ke dalam, mereka malah dikejutkan oleh suasana serta interior bangunan yang berbau mewah: lampu gantung elegan, perabotan mewah, dan beberapa _bodyguard_ yang menjaga seisi markas. Sebuah lift pun disediakan dalam gedung berlantai tiga tersebut.

Ketika mereka masuk, duo kekanak-kanakkan sudah terlebih dahulu menunggu di ruang tengah—masing-masing mengabaikan fungsi _Flat Screen TV_ terbaru yang terpajang di atas rak. Joohyun terlihat seperti anak kecil, tubuh kurus mengenakan kaus _stripes_ warna pelangi lalu rok panjang hitam, dilengkapi oleh _sneakers_ putih dan kaus kaki hijau. Dalam kondisi _jet lag_ berat, entah kelelahan atau bagaimana, Baekhyun mendapat perasaan janggal dari sang wanita—bertanya-tanya apa yang aneh dari pemandangan Joohyun meminum susu pisang. Di seberang sofa, fokus Jongin terpaku pada _MacBook Pro_ penampilan jauh lebih santai: kaus putih polos, celana pendek, dan sandal jepit.

"Terjebak macet, _huh_?" Joohyun mengejek, melirik ke arah jam dinding. Sekarang adalah jam 17:45. "Kami sudah menunggumu sejak jam dua."

Chanyeol mengacuhkan Joohyun, menoleh untuk memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Kau lelah?" ia bertanya lembut, sebuah intonasi yang hanya diperuntukkan bagi sang kekasih. Baekhyun mengangguk lelah, menatap kosong ke depan. "Tidurlah dahulu. Kami hendak mengobrol sebentar. Nanti aku akan menyusulmu, hm?" Ia mencium pipi Baekhyun, sebuah tindakan yang dihujat secara terbuka oleh Joohyun dan Jongin—keduanya kompak memutar mata jijik.

Chanyeol sejenak terdiam, mengamati Baekhyun yang berjalan lambat menuju lift lalu menoleh ke direksi kakak dan _consigliere_ mereka. Jongin langsung berdiri, menggerakkan kepala ke samping. "Kita harus mengobrol."

Ketiganya mengadakan rapat di lantai bawah tanah, sebuah ruangan luas yang dikhususkan bagi pertemuan enam mata saja. Jongin memasang kabel proyeksi dalam _MacBook Pro_, serius menatapi layar selama beberapa detik hingga dua perangkat tersebut berhasil terhubung. Joohyun, terduduk di sebelah sang _consigliere_, malah berkutat pada ponsel—mungkin memainkan _Cooking Craze_ atau bertukar pesan dengan pria calon korban mutilasinya. Chanyeol memadangi mereka dari seberang meja, memusatkan atensi pada Jongin.

"Ada masalah?"

Jongin memindah kursor, melakukan klik terhadap beberapa berkas. "Masih mengenai _nightclub_ kita di Seoul," ia sekilas menatap Chanyeol, raut muka menampakkan frustrasi. "Tiga detektif asal kepolisian setempat sedang menyelidiki aktivitas kita."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Mereka belum berhenti? _Fucking hell_, ini hampir sebulan."

Jongin menggeleng. "Masih mencari bukti. Mereka menyelidiki salah satu pelacur. Namanya Kim Yejin, usia delapan belas tahun. Ia bunuh diri usai diperkosa oleh pelanggan setia kita... kau tahu, Song Hyunjae, putra Direktur _BeautyInU_," ia menyebutkan secara lengkap. Song Hyunjae adalah salah satu _chaebol_ biseksual penggila seks umur 28 tahun. Ia mempunyai _fetish_ aneh setiap meniduri wanita ataupun pria. "Yejin adalah _trainee_ baru di _MAY Entertainment_ sekitar satu setengah bulan. Mingyu menjebaknya untuk bekerja paruh waktu di _nightclub_."

Joohyun tertawa mengejek, menatap kesal ke arah Chanyeol. "Lihat? Inilah kenapa aku tidak setuju mempekerjakan _idol_ dalam bisnis kita. Ia terlalu tolol untuk menangani _nightclub_!" Kim Mingyu sendiri adalah seorang idola _hallyu_ yang sangat tampan, salah satu anggota dari _boy group_ populer sepanjang masa: _Fifteen_. Usut punya usut, pemuda berusia 26 tahun itu ingin mendapatkan Joohyun meski tidak mungkin. "Bagaimana mungkin ia asal-asalan merekruit gadis, apalagi _trainee_ dari _MAY_? Yejin mungkin adalah seorang mantan _ulzzang_ yang populer di dunia maya. Apabila orang-orang mulai curiga, mereka bisa membawa kasus ini ke media. _You might not want this to get huge_. Solusiku cuma satu. Pecat Mingyu sekarang juga."

Argumen Joohyun merumitkan pikiran Chanyeol. "Dengar, Joohyun. Ini menyangkut perjanjian bisnis kita dengan _MAY Entertainment_. Ia mewakilkan Mingyu sebagai Direktur supaya kita akan lebih mudah memperluas jangkauan selebriti _dan_ gadis-gadis cantik. Tentu, ia sangat teledor dan tolol, tapi ia cukup ahli dalam apa yang ia lakukan. Mingyu mampu merekruit artis-artis naik daun seperti anggota _Dear Girls_, contohnya. Permintaan untuk artis-artis papan atas ini sangat tinggi; tidak pernah ada yang bisa menawarkan mereka kepada pelanggan kecuali _X-O Club_. Tanpa Mingyu, kita akan sedikit kesulitan..." ia menjelaskan, bukan membela sang idola karena ia membicakan realita. Joohyun pun jelas membenci Mingyu karena usaha _hardcore_ pemuda itu demi mendapat atensinya. "_X-O Club_ baru dibuka sembilan bulan lalu, tapi keuntungan kita menakjubkan. Kau melihat laporan keuangan _X-O Club_ bulan kemarin, bukan? Nyaris tiga puluh kali lipat melebihi keuntungan _nightclub_ legendaris di Seoul."

"Chanyeol benar," Jongin langsung menyetujui, menoleh ke arah Joohyun. "Kita harus memberi Mingyu satu kesempatan terakhir. Setidaknya kita tidak perlu panik karena Yejin sudah mati. Staf Mingyu berhasil merekayasa surat bunuh diri Yejin supaya keluarganya tidak mencurigai kita. Polisi sempat berpura-pura mengadakan otopsi agar lebih meyakinkan, seolah-olah mereka mengambil kasus bunuh diri Yejin secara serius. Hasil otopsi palsunya pun telah diserahkan ke orang tuanya. Mayat Yejin dikremasi empat hari usai kematiannya," ia menaikkan bahu santai, jari telunjuk menggerakkan kursor dalam _MacBook Pro_. "Sejauh ini, tidak banyak yang mempedulikan kematian Yejin karena ia adalah murid anti-sosial selama sekolah. Para _trainee_ tidak seberapa mengenal wajahnya. Tenang saja, ia sama sekali bukan seorang _ulzzang_ populer seperti yang kau curigai, _Noona_."

Joohyun merotasi mata.

"Sebenarnya, kondisi _X-O Club_ benar-benar aman," Jongin menerangkan, ekspresi terkesan oleh kerja keras mereka. "Terlalu aman, bahkan. Kita membayar pajak sesuai perjanjian. Kita menjalin kerja sama menguntungkan dengan kepala polisi setempat. Kita juga mempunyai koneksi dengan orang-orang penting yang akan melindungi _X-O Club_, termasuk Tuan Presiden karena putranya adalah maniak seks," sebuah kedipan mata jahil ditujukan pada Joohyun dan Chanyeol. "Terkecuali untuk tiga detektif itu..." foto mereka kemudian muncul di layar proyektor, lengkap beserta identitas dan jabatan di kepolisian. "Kita harus segera menyingkirkan mereka."

_"Fuck,"_ Chanyeol menatap kesal foto-foto tersebut. "Tiga orang akan sulit untuk disingkirkan. Kau sudah mempunyai rencana?" Sejujurnya, ia belum memikirkan apa-apa karena sibuk mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Baekhyun.

"Kami berencana untuk mempersulit proses penyelidikan mereka," Jongin mengingat kembali informasi hasil rapat asistennya dengan pihak kepolisian, _e-mail_ baru diterima dua jam yang lalu. "Selagi kita menyusun strategi, kepala polisi akan menempatkan mereka pada banyak kasus. Mereka akan terlalu sibuk menangani kasus-kasus untuk melanjutkan investigasi rahasia. Kami akan memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa bukti sekaligus menciptakan bukti palsu guna membingungkan mereka."

"Kalau mereka tidak menyerah... _well_," ia mengusap-usap dagu sembari menatap Chanyeol, sebuah sinyal bahwa ia membutuhkan masukan dari sang bos. "Mungkin kita harus menggunakan cara yang lebih ekstrem. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka adalah kelompok detektif yang cerdik. Kita harus sangat berhati-hati dalam menjebak mereka."

Chanyeol menggerakkan lidah dalam pipi. "Bunuh saja satu per satu. Kirim seseorang untuk membunuh mereka," ia mengatakan ini santai, seolah-olah membunuh adalah tindakan yang biasa, semudah membalikkan tangan. "Rencanakan dari awal. Sesuatu yang masuk akal dan tidak seakan-akan menarget pada pihak kepolisian saja."

"Jika pembunuhan mereka dijadikan sebagai kasus bunuh diri," Joohyun menyarankan, berbagi tatapan dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin secara bergantian. "Apakah kebohongan kita akan kentara?"

"Tentu saja," Chanyeol menggerakkan jemari di atas meja, obsidian tajam memandang para _partner-in-crime_ bergantian. "Itu terlalu mudah ditebak. Masyarakat zaman sekarang tidak sepolos bayangan kita. Untuk mengelabuhi mereka, kita harus mengatur alur yang masuk akal. Saranku adalah memulai teror pembunuhan berantai. Bunuh bergantian tapi tidak sekaligus. Karena mereka menyukai 'tantangan', kepala polisi bisa menugaskan mereka untuk menangani kasus ini," ide licik mengalir begitu mudah dari bibirnya, menampilkan sisi cerdik pria itu dalam menciptakan permainan. Permainan berbahaya yang publik tidak akan ketahui. "Supaya publik yakin bahwa teror ini tidak menargetkan tiga detektif itu saja, kita perlu terlebih dahulu membunuh masyarakat sipil secara acak. Mungkin perkosa sejumlah gadis lalu bunuh mereka. Beri gambaran bahwa pelaku pembunuh berantai ini adalah seorang psikopat yang sadis. Kita tidak semata-mata harus membunuh gadis; kita dapat memperluas target ke korban usia menengah dan tua. Laki-laki atau perempuan, terserah."

Tidak berhenti di situ saja, Chanyeol lalu meneruskan: "Agar realistis, kita bunuh setidaknya lima dari detektif atau pihak kepolisian yang ditugaskan dalam kasus ini. Keluarga mereka akan mencurigai kita apabila hanya tiga detektif itu yang dibunuh. Bayar sejumlah orang untuk berpura-pura menjadi saksi ataupun 'korban' yang berhasil kabur. Suap seseorang untuk menciptakan ilustrasi palsu dari pembunuhnya."

"Buatlah pola yang membingungkan sehingga publik bisa berspekulasi sendiri," seringai tipis perlahan mengukir bibir tebal Chanyeol, menampilkan lesung pipi yang menyembunyikan jati diri sang pria. Ia bisa bersandiwara menjadi seorang malaikat, dan orang akan memercayainya. "Aku yakin masyarakat pun akan ikut campur dalam menganalisis 'pola pembunuhan' dan menulis konspirasi bodoh tentang alur, target korban, atau kondisi psikologis si pembunuh misterius. Kita hanya perlu duduk, menyusun rencana, beraksi, dan media massa akan mengambil alih kasusnya untuk kita. _It's so fucking easy_."

Tawa Joohyun menggema nyaring dalam ruangan, terbahak-bahak seperti maniak sakit jiwa. "Aku menyukai rencanamu," Joohyun terdahulu membayangkan dampak dari plot Chanyeol, mata mengkilat oleh jahil yang berbahaya. "Masyarakat memang mudah sekali untuk dipermainkan. Mungkin kita perlu menambah beberapa orang untuk ikut menulis teori konspirasi di internet. Mereka akan sangat membantu rencana kita."

"Korea Selatan akan digoncang oleh teror pembunuhan berantai," Joohyun menyatukan tangan tidak sabar. "Kalau kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk memutilasi, aku akan siap membantu."

Chanyeol memutar mata. _"Fantastic. I'll keep that in mind,"_ ia kemudian memandang Jongin, kali ini ekspresi lebih serius. "Untuk sekarang, kita harus meneror Mingyu. Jika ia tidak ingin mati karena 'bunuh diri', ia perlu menambah sel otaknya. Menjadi bintang _hallyu_ bukan berarti ia mendapatkan _free pass _dari kita."

Jongin setengah menganga. _"You're a fucking genius,"_ ia menggelengkan kepala terkesan, sepuluh jari tergesa-gesa mengetik ringkasan rencana Chanyeol di _Microsoft Word_. Ada alasan kenapa ia menjadi bos _Lion Fire_; kenapa organisasi mafia mereka mampu menguasai daratan Asia dalam waktu singkat. Chanyeol memang dilahirkan untuk membangun sebuah organisasi mafia. Pria itu memiliki talenta untuk berpikir layaknya bos mafia yang menakjubkan. Sedikit konsentrasi, dan ia akan mengejutkan orang dengan sejuta ide tak terduga untuk mengelabuhi siapa pun. Rencana barusan hanyalah satu dari rencana mendadak yang Chanyeol cetuskan dalam hitungan menit, siap diolah untuk menjadi lebih matang dan diterapkan. Jika Jongin harus jujur, Chanyeol seharusnya menjadi bos mafia terbaik di dunia. "Aku akan menyuruh asistenku untuk mendiskusikan ini dengan pihak kepolisian. Aku sudah memiliki bayangan untuk melakukan apa. Kau akan melihat mereka lenyap dalam kurun waktu dua tahun."

"Jangan terburu-buru. Lawan kita cukup berbahaya," Chanyeol memperingatkan, sekilas termenung dalam dunianya sendiri sebelum ragu-ragu bertanya: "Jongin, bagaimana dengan _Tiger Army_? Ada berita baru?"

Jongin menghela napas. Sang _consigliere_ kemudian menekan satu tombol pada _remote control, _menampilkan web _Tiger Army_ di layar proyektor. "Tiga menit lalu, aku mendapat notifikasi bahwa mereka menaikkan tawaran menjadi tiga ratus juta dolar Amerika Serikat," ketiganya terdiam untuk membaca teks dalam situs mereka. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menendang kursi stres. "Sepertinya kita perlu meninggalkan Jakarta."

_18:42_, Joohyun membaca jam tangan digitalnya. "Haruskah kita ke Vietnam?"

Chanyeol dan Jongin berbagi tatapan lalu mengangguk. _Consigliere _mereka terlebih dahulu berbicara, "Aku akan mengatur penerbangan untuk jam dua belas malam."

**.**

**.**

Sebuah bola_ bath bomb_ melebur bersama air panas, pelangi bercampur _glitter_ mewarnai isi _bathtub_.

Baekhyun meluruskan kaki, bersandar nyaman dengan sekujur tubuh yang tersembunyi oleh air. Ponselnya berada pada meja, memutarkan lagu-lagu pelan untuk menenangkan pemuda itu—bunyi keras menguasai seisi kamar mandi. Alunan piano dari komposisi _"Moonlight Melody"_ merasuki pendengaran Baekhyun, dan ia memejamkan mata, menutup telinga dari hal lain yang merusak ketentraman. Ini adalah cara pemuda itu untuk relaksasi, merendam dalam air panas sambil menikmati musik.

Insting Baekhyun lantas merasakan kehadiran orang lain dalam kamar mandi. Ia cepat-cepat membuka mata, menoleh untuk melihat Chanyeol terlebih dahulu berdiri di samping pintu—senyum tipis terpampang pada wajah tampan sang kekasih.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berseru, jantung yang awalnya berdetak cepat berangsur-angsur normal. "Kau mengagetkanku."

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, berlutut di samping pemuda itu, tatapan tidak longgar dari air warna-warni yang kini menudungi tubuh sang kekasih. Obsidian pria itu tampak seakan-akan mencari pandangan sepintas dari raga telanjang Baekhyun. "Aku senang melihatmu mandi seperti ini," ia mengungkapkan, suara bertambah serak karena volumenya yang pelan.

Baekhyun terkikik mendengar pengakuan blak-blakan sang kekasih. "Mesum!" ia meledek, memercikkan setetes air pada celana hitam pria itu.

Chanyeol menempatkan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya. _"Shush,"_ ia layaknya berbisik kepada anak kecil, "Aku ingin memandikanmu."

Alis terangkat, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menggoda sang kekasih lebih intensif: "Memandikan atau _memandikan_?"

"Jangan menggodaku," Chanyeol memperingatkan, membenahi posisi untuk terduduk di lantai—tidak sabar memandikan Baekhyun seperti seorang pelayan. Tangan pria itu menutup mata Baekhyun, sengaja menghalangi pandangan sang kekasih. "Tutup matamu. Relaks. Nikmati."

Seperti mantra, Baekhyun berserah di bawah perintah Chanyeol. _Hazel_-nya terpejam; ia menyandarkan punggung ke belakang, darah berdesir oleh sentuhan terkecil Chanyeol. Tangan pria itu menampa air, membasuhkannya pada lengan Baekhyun, bergerak lambat dari atas ke bawah: menjamah, memijat, segala tindakan yang sensual namun menenangkan pada saat yang sama. Kontras antara jemari kasar Chanyeol dan kulitnya yang lembut menyebabkan jari-jari kaki Baekhyun untuk melengkung.

Tangan Chanyeol berada di mana-mana, mengeksplorasi sekujur tubuh Baekhyun, bahkan masuk ke dalam air untuk mengelus pahanya, mengusap lambat permukaan kulit yang kenyal. "Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol bertanya, bunyi bas yang selalu melemahkan pertahanan Baekhyun, menginterupsi sejuta pikiran dalam otak pemuda itu. Ia mengangguk lemas, sebuah pertanda bahwa ia mulai kehilangan kendali untuk menjaga dirinya tetap terjaga. Chanyeol lantas menggelitik bagian sensitif pada lehernya, sengaja membangunkan pemuda itu. _"Not so fast,"_ ia berbisik tepat ke telinga Baekhyun, alasan di balik semburat merah yang kini terlukis pada telinga hingga pipi sang kekasih. "Sekarang adalah giliranku."

Chanyeol mempertahankan kontak mata mereka selama ia berdiri, tangan memegangi kerah untuk menyingkirkan dasi—obsidian tajam yang mengamati gerak-gerik Baekhyun, menyelam ke dalam _hazel_ pemuda itu. Chanyeol membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja, menikmati bagaimana pandangan Baekhyun perlahan turun ke bawah, mata mengerjap polos pada otot-ototnya. Hawa panas menguasai kamar mandi saat Chanyeol melepas sabuknya, secara lambat menjatuhkan sisa-sisa pakaian ke lantai, mengekspos tubuh telanjangnya bagi sang kekasih saja.

Cara Chanyeol melucuti bajunya mengingatkan Baekhyun akan pertama kali mereka bercinta, irama intens dan pelan—obsidian penuh memuja yang selalu membuat Baekhyun tersipu. "Hangat," Chanyeol merintih puas, menduduki ruang kosong di belakang Baekhyun, tangan menemukan rumahnya di pinggang Baekhyun. Pemuda itu sejenak terdiam kaku, warna wajah menyerupai tomat karena kulit telanjang mereka saling bergesekan dalam air. Suara seduktif Chanyeol lantas membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun: "Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak memandikanku?"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, berusaha untuk tidak terbuai oleh ketegangan seksual ini. Pemuda itu mulai memandikan sekujur lengan Chanyeol, mengagumi bagaimana berotot tubuh sang kekasih sambil menyebarkan busa pada kulit mereka. Jemari Baekhyun terselip di antara jari-jari besar Chanyeol, membersihkan bintik-bintik bolpoin pada permukaan tangan pria itu. Kendati tensi yang lama-lama rileks, sesuatu tiba-tiba bergerak nakal di tengah paha Baekhyun, berniat untuk menghampiri kejantanannya. "Chanyeol," Baekhyun langsung tanggap untuk memukul tangan tersebut. Chanyeol terkekeh jahil, mengembalikan jemari pada perut sang kekasih.

Usai memandikan satu sama lain, mereka terdiam di sana, menikmati air yang berangsur-angsur dingin. Baekhyun bersandar pada pundak Chanyeol, menatap kosong langit-langit kamar mandi. Pemuda itu kemudian mengawali, "Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali kita mandi bersama."

"Hm," Chanyeol menggumam, bibir bergerak tenang di bahu telanjang Baekhyun. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Kau pasti lelah," Baekhyun menoleh, tangan terulur untuk menyentuh lingkaran mata Chanyeol. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau tidak pernah tidur."

"Baekhyun, kau dalam bahaya," Chanyeol merapikan rambut setengah basah Baekhyun, mengarahkan poninya ke belakang. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidur?"

Baekhyun melayangkan tatapan frustrasi. "Karena kau di sini, aku tidak takut," ujarnya jujur, mengusap-usap bahu Chanyeol untuk meyakinkan pria itu. "Kau akan melindungiku. Aku lebih khawatir pada kesehatanmu, Yeol."

"Selama keselamatanmu terjamin, aku akan baik-baik saja," Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, membawa jemari lentiknya ke bibir untuk dicium lembut. "Musuh kita di mana-mana, Baekhyun. Untuk sekarang, tidur tiga jam sehari sudah cukup bagiku."

Baekhyun menghela napas pasrah. "Keras kepala," ia menghadap ke depan lagi, mengerutkan bibir kesal. "Aku membencimu."

"Aku mencintaimu juga," Chanyeol menggigit telinga Baekhyun main-main, mengelus perutnya supaya pemuda itu akan kembali rileks. "Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar?"

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggung ke dada pria itu. "Sampai berapa lama kita akan berlari?"

"Sampai akhir," Chanyeol menjawab tanpa ragu, kepastian dalam nada bicaranya. "Sampai mereka berhenti mengejarmu."

Baekhyun menelan liur. "Apa kita akan meninggalkan Jakarta?"

"Hm," Chanyeol menyatukan jemari mereka di atas paha Baekhyun. "Satu jam lagi kita harus ke bandara. Kita akan ke Vietnam."

"Aku tidak sabar untuk hidup seperti dahulu," Baekhyun meneruskan, berimajinasi tentang kebiasaan sehari-hari mereka dahulu. "Di _penthouse_. Bersamamu dan Lily. Kita bertiga."

Chanyeol bersenandung kecil sebagai jawaban, dan Baekhyun menambahkan satu pertanyaan lagi: "Setelah Vietnam, ke mana lagi kita akan pergi?"

"Sydney?" Chanyeol mengingat-ingat apa kata sang _consigliere_ pada rapat tadi. "Jongin menyarankan kita untuk mengungsi ke sana. Mungkin ia sudah menyediakan tiket pesawat."

Asalkan Chanyeol berada di sampingnya, Baekhyun tidak peduli ke mana tujuan mereka nanti.

**.**

**.**

Sejumlah laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam mengerumuni markas _Lion Fire_, keluar dari dalam gedung dengan tangan kosong. Seseorang melambaikan tangan ke depan, memberi isyarat tertentu pada pemimpin mereka—seorang pria Kaukasian tinggi berambut pirang. "Kosong," ia berseru, menerima raut muka datar dari pria tersebut. "Bangunan sudah kosong."

Sang pemimpin lantas mengambil ponsel, mencari kontak penting dari daftar panggilan terbaru. "Selamat siang, Tuan," ia menyambut sopan kala telepon mereka tersambung. "Markas _Lion Fire_ di Jakarta sudah kosong. Mereka meninggalkan lokasi sejak delapan jam yang lalu. Kami baru mengecek _CCTV_ jalan setempat."

Tangan Quentin gemetaran oleh amarah. "Temukan mereka!" ia berteriak hingga suaranya pecah, pernapasan tiba-tiba sesak karena emosi yang meledak-ledak. Bos _Tiger Army_ itu memegang dadanya seraya menggeram, "Kalian harus menangkap mereka!"

"Baik, Tuan."

Quentin membanting ponselnya ke lantai, memandang kaca layar yang langsung retak oleh tindakan barusan. Dada pria itu naik-turun seperti terengah-engah. "Charles harus menghentikan permainan pentak umpet bodoh ini. Cepat atau lambat," Quentin menggertakkan gigi, memejamkan mata sebentar lalu membuka mereka lagi.

Ia membutuhkan rencana baru.

**.**

**.**

Mereka tiba di Vietnam pada pagi hari. Para tokoh penting _Lion Fire_ menghabiskan sarapan dalam hening, menikmati makanan khas Vietnam dengan _bodyguard_ tersembunyi yang menjaga sekeliling restoran mewah. Sesampainya di markas, Joohyun dan Jongin mengadakan rapat empat mata di ruang bawah tanah, sedangkan Chanyeol memilih untuk bekerja dalam kamar, _MacBook Pro_ pada pangkuan dan tangan Baekhyun menggantung sekitar lengan. Pria itu ingin memanfaatkan waktu luang bersama Baekhyun.

Ponsel Chanyeol kemudian bergetar oleh panggilan baru, tulisan "nomor privat" tertera pada layar. Pria itu menghela napas tegang, memegang tangan Baekhyun sebagai tumpuan lalu menggeser tombol hijau. "Halo?" ia berbicara waswas.

"Charles," suara serak menyapa ramah dari seberang, dan Chanyeol segera mengenali siapa pemilik nomor privat ini: Quentin Romero. "Bagaimana Vietnam? Kau bersenang-senang di sana?"

Cengkeraman Chanyeol pada jemari Baekhyun menguat, dan sang kekasih mengerutkan alis, menggigau pelan dalam tidurnya. Pria itu menatap Baekhyun khawatir.

Sang _Godfather_ menggertakkan gigi, intonasi seperti kehilangan kesabaran. "Berhenti melarikan diri dan serahkan manusia serigalaku, Charles. Ia adalah milikku."

_"Try me,"_ Chanyeol justru menantang, darah mendidih oleh campuran emosi yang bergejolak: ketakutan, kekhawatiran, dan kemarahan. Pria itu memegang erat tangan Baekhyun seolah-olah seseorang akan datang untuk menculik sang kekasih.

Quentin menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah, ini terakhir," nadanya turun beberapa oktaf, mengindikasikan bahwa ia hendak berbicara serius. "Aku menawarkan harga yang lebih tinggi. _Jauh_ lebih tinggi. Untukmu saja."

Chanyeol menatap lantai, obsidian menyorot hampa. "Aku tidak tertarik."

"Lima ratus juta," Quentin akhirnya berkata, keputusasaan tersirat dari intonasi sang pria. Ia terdengar seperti memohon. _"Pound sterling."_

Chanyeol terpaku, jantung berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Gila, Quentin sungguh-sungguh gila. Apabila penawaran ini diumumkan ke publik, seluruh organisasi mafia di dunia akan berebut untuk mengincar mereka. Baekhyun akan semakin tidak aman di mana pun ia berada. Chanyeol perlu meninggalkan Vietnam secepatnya.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu dalam 48 jam ke depan atau aku akan mengambil paksa manusia serigalaku," suara Quentin mendengung dalam telinga Chanyeol, menaikkan bulu kuduk pria itu. Chanyeol bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidur. "Kau tidak melawan seorang _Godfather_, Charles."

Panggilan ditutup. Pria itu melempar ponselnya ke lantai, berteriak frustrasi hingga Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Lelaki mungilnya mengulurkan tangan untuk meluruskan kerutan di dahi Chanyeol, bertanya-tanya kenapa kekasihnya terlihat ketakutan. "Ada apa?"

Pelukan Chanyeol hangat saat ia menyatukan tubuh mereka, detak kencang jantung pria itu menggelisahkan Baekhyun. "Hyun-_ah_, kita harus pergi," obsidian tajam itu menitihkan setitik air mata, wajah bersembunyi di rambut sang kekasih. Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata linglung. "Mereka akan mengincarmu."

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terlalu lemah untuk berjalan. Kurang istirahat, _jet lag_, dan beban pikiran menyebabkan kesehatan pemuda itu menurun drastis—terlebih karena bawaan imun yang buruk. Apabila ia banyak bergerak, ada kemungkinan besar Baekhyun perlu diinfus. Menghindari situasi tersebut, Chanyeol pun mengangkat Baekhyun secara _bridal style_, membawa sang kekasih menuju mobil—diikuti oleh Joohyun dan Jongin. Sang pria membiarkan Baekhyun tertidur supaya kondisinya membaik.

Mereka akan ke bandara, mengejar penerbangan untuk pukul 12:15. Mobil _Lion Fire_ melesat di antara kendaraan lain, bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi disetir oleh supir Vietnam mereka. Joohyun terus memperoleh ke belakang, mengamati mobil-mobil yang tergabung dalam tim keamanan mereka. Seperti biasa, konsentrasi Jongin tertuju pada _MacBook Pro_, suara ketikan yang sangat cepat menjadi musik dalam mobil. Chanyeol menghela napas, memandangi Baekhyun dari samping, tangan terulur untuk menyingkirkan rambut pada dahinya.

"Mereka di sini!" Jongin berseru panik, menarik atensi Chanyeol dan Joohyun sekaligus. Dalam layar laptop sang _consigliere_, terdapat sebuah peta digital yang menunjukkan letak mobil mereka beserta gerombolan _Lion Fire_ di belakangnya. Namun, mendekati posisi mereka sekarang, sejumlah mobil dengan kode berbeda-beda sedang mengebut untuk menyusul mereka. Fakta bahwa mereka berada di jalan tol memperburuk suasana, secara tidak langsung mempermudah akses lawan untuk menyergap mereka. "Kurasa mereka sudah menyebarkan anak buah ke bandara."

Chanyeol mengerang, menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat musuh mereka sudah dekat. "Hubungi pihak bandara dan siapkan tim keamanan," Jongin mengangguk singkat. "Kita akan bertempur di tengah keramaian. Jangan sampai masyarakat tahu apa yang terjadi."

Ledakan berturut-turut terdengar dari belakang mereka. Satu per satu sedan lawan tiba-tiba terbakar tanpa sebab, meledak kuat hingga penumpangnya terlempar keluar, terkapar di jalan tol dari arah berlawanan—tubuh mereka tidak sengaja terlindas oleh truk maupun mobil dalam kecepatan tinggi. Keributan parah sedang berlangsung di sini: serentetan bunyi rem mendadak, jeritan ketakutan, dan kendaraan yang saling menabrak satu sama lain. Potongan tubuh manusia tersebar ke mana-mana, jalanan banjir oleh darah serta organ yang tercecer berantakan. Seluruh kecelakaan itu terjadi dalam hitungan menit.

Chanyeol menyeringai puas, kembali menoleh ke depan usai membakar mobil-mobil tersebut dengan sekilas pandangan saja. Pada masa-masa seperti ini, pria itu bersyukur ia diberkati oleh talenta supernaturalnya. Jongin dan Joohyun bertukar pandang licik, mengamati kekacauan yang berlangsung di belakang mereka sambil terbahak keras. Ketiganya menikmati suara ambulans yang mulai berdatangan, mobil-mobil polisi menghampiri tempat kejadian untuk mengamankan korban.

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun. "Hyun-_ah_, _baby_," ia menyebut panggilan kesayangan sang kekasih. Pemuda itu agak tersadar meskipun sekujur tubuhnya pegal. "Bangunlah sebentar. Kau harus terjaga untuk berpura-pura melewati proses imigrasi."

Baekhyun menguap. "Hm?" ia merespons asal, masih berada di bawah pengaruh kantuk. "Aku... aku lelah sekali."

Chanyeol mengelus rambutnya. "Aku tahu," ia berkata lembut, jemari turun untuk mengusap-usap alisnya—salah satu trik untuk membangunkan sang kekasih. Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata lambat, terlalu letih untuk melakukan apa pun. "Kau bisa bersandar padaku selama berjalan."

Bandara Internasional Tan Son Nhat terlihat ramai di siang hari. Turis asing maupun domestik berlalu-lalang ke sana kemari; taksi-taksi menurunkan penumpang dengan koper-koper besar dari bagasi. Para petinggi _Lion Fire_ berjalan menyusuri kerumunan, berbaur dalam keramaian seolah-olah mereka adalah bagian dari masyarakat sipil. Para _bodyguard_ rahasia, entah memakai seragam petugas bandara atau pakaian biasa, mengelilingi sekitar—bersandiwara layaknya orang biasa bersama penyamaran mereka.

Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun, membantu sang kekasih untuk tidak berjalan sempoyongan—kepala tersandar di bahu pria itu. Mereka mengenakan kacamata hitam yang identik, sekilas mencuri perhatian orang atas betapa cocok keduanya terlihat: kontras antara tinggi tubuh serta sama-sama mengenakan kaus _Privé_. Baekhyun membiarkan tubuhnya diseret oleh Chanyeol, kaki malas-malasan melangkah entah ke mana. Sang kekasih tampak tidak keberatan membawa Baekhyun dan koper mereka sekaligus.

Jongin berjalan cepat untuk menyusul Chanyeol. "Jam tujuh," ia berbisik, dan pria itu mengerti maksud sang _consigliere_, menoleh untuk melihat kumpulan lelaki tinggi berpakaian santai. Ia tidak sempat menghitung berapa jumlah mereka, tapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa mereka sedang menghampiri gerombolan _Lion Fire_, raut muka datar sekalipun mereka menangkap tatapan sang bos. Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangan pada salah satu ponsel mereka, menyeringai licik kala benda tersebut tiba-tiba meledak, disusul oleh kebakaran pada baju salah satu teman mereka.

"Kebakaran!" para lawan berteriak, menciptakan suasana panik dalam keramaian. Semua orang bergerak ke direksi berlawanan, kalang kabut karena api mendadak menyerang area sana. Para petinggi _Lion Fire_ memanfaatkan kekacauan tersebut untuk kabur, menembus kerumunan sambil berpura-pura gelisah, terbahak-bahak keras dalam hati. Mereka menghilang di antara para manusia asing, mendukung kegaduhan dengan mendorong sana-sini—berlari secepat mungkin memasuki ruang keberangkatan.

Pemeriksaan imigrasi berlalu seperti biasa. Para petugas bandara telah diganti oleh staf tertentu yang mengenal _Lion Fire_, membuka paspor mereka sebagai formalitas dan segera membubuhkan stampel. Chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun selagi berjalan, menuntun keduanya menuju pesawat, kepala sang kekasih beristirahat di bahunya. Beberapa awak maskapai menyambut mereka penuh hormat, menuntun para petinggi _Lion Fire_ kepada bagian khusus penumpang _first class_—sengaja terletak menjauhi beberapa penumpang _first class_ lain.

"Apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja?"

Suara Jongin membawa Chanyeol pada realita. Trio _Lion Fire_ berada di tempat duduk masing-masing, tangan menggenggam segelas _wine_—musik jaz mengiringi suasana tenang dalam pesawat. Sang bos memandang Baekhyun lembut. "Hm, tim medis memberikan Baekhyun obat," Chanyeol mengusuk rambut sang kekasih, menyukai kelembutan helai tersebut. "Ada efek mengantuk dalam antibiotiknya sehingga ia bisa beristirahat."

"Tenang," Jongin meneguk _wine_, mengeluarkan _MacBook Pro_ dari tasnya untuk bekerja lagi. "Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Joohyun tersenyum simpul ke direksi Chanyeol. "Mereka tidak akan mengganggu kita lagi."

**.**

**.**

Ketika Baekhyun terbangun, ia sudah kembali berada dalam mobil, lengan kekar mengalungi pinggangnya. Kilas balik tentang situasi berjam-jam lalu bermunculan di pikiran pemuda itu. Mereka sempat melakukan transit ke Singapura, namun itu hanya berlangsung sekilas sebelum mereka menaiki pesawat lagi. Baekhyun tidak mengingat apa-apa kecuali bahwa ia sangat mualdan muntah di kausnya sendiri selama di Bandara Changi. Chanyeol kemudian menuntun Baekhyun ke toilet, telaten mengganti baju sang kekasih dengan kemeja _stripes_ biru-putih miliknya, sementara pria itu mengenakan kaus hitam dan _jeans_ senada.

Kini tubuh Baekhyun nyaris tenggelam dalam kemeja kebesaran sang pria, mata menelusuri pemandangan familier di luar jendela. Ia bernapas tenang, mengetahui bahwa mereka telah sampai di Australia. Lima menit selanjutnya, Baekhyun tetap bersandar di dada sang kekasih hingga Chanyeol terlebih dahulu menyapa, "Selamat siang, Hyun-_ah_," ia mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. Pemuda itu segera menengadah. "Kau tertidur pulas, _love_."

"Aku kelelahan," Baekhyun mengusap-usap mata mungilnya, dan Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi pemuda itu. "Berapa lama penerbangan kita tadi?"

Ibu jari Chanyeol beralih untuk mengelus permukaan bibir sang kekasih. "Delapan belas jam."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata linglung. "Delapan belas jam?" ia menatap Chanyeol, mengamati paras tampan pria itu: poni diatur ke belakang seperti model rambut favorit Baekhyun. Sang pemuda lalu merangkul pinggangnya. "Apa kau tidak kelelahan?"

"Tidak seberapa," Chanyeol mengelus lengan Baekhyun. "Apa kondisimu lebih baik?"

Pemandangan luar mencuri atensi Baekhyun. Pemuda itu memperhatikan sejumlah orang di seberang jalan, menunggu hingga lampu pejalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau. Baekhyun tidak membalas kontak mata Chanyeol saat ia menjawab, "Lebih baik."

"Kita akan segera bertemu Jongin dan Joohyun," Chanyeol masih mengelus lengan sang kekasih, kali ini lebih lambat. "Jangan tertidur lagi."

Chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka, kedua tangan memegang pinggang Baekhyun. Ia menatap intens wajah Baekhyun: _hazel_ indah memandang ke luar jendela, ekspresi layaknya tersesat dalam lamunan—mengamati gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang memadati jalan. Baekhyun memang terlalu cantik untuk menjadi nyata, dan sang pria sulit memercayai bahwa malaikat ini adalah milik_nya_. "Aku mencintaimu," ucap Chanyeol, suara bas yang masih menggetarkan dada Baekhyun. Sang kekasih tersenyum tipis, meraih jemari Chanyeol dari pinggangnya untuk dicium secara lembut.

Sebuah gedung bertingkat memasuki penglihatan mereka, dinding penuh _grafitti_ warna-warni dan tumbuhan liar layaknya bangunan kosong. Chanyeol terdahulu keluar dari mobil, tangan terulur ke direksi Baekhyun, menarik pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya. Angin sepoi-sepoi mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol spontan menata helai-helai tersebut ke tempat asalnya—mengelus puncak kepala sang kekasih lambat. Baekhyun termenung, tidak mengalihkan _hazel_ dari gedung di depan mereka.

Para pria berkulit hitam membungkuk, menekan knob pintu untuk mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Joohyun dan Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu di sana, terduduk pada sofa indah dalam ruangan yang luar biasa mewah. Kali ini, Joohyun mengenakan gaun _off-the-shoulder_ merah, bahu susu terpampang elok bagi mata telanjang—rambut ungu dibiarkan terurai sekitar lengan. Jongin, sebaliknya, memakai pakaian kasual: kaus putih, blazer biru-putih, dan celana hitam. Berbeda dengan biasanya, tidak terdapat _MacBook Pro_ pada pangkuan sang _consigliere_.

Chanyeol menunduk, obsidian pria itu bertemu _hazel _yang hampa. "Ayo."

Langkah tenang terdengar menyusuri lorong panjang, kontak antara kaki dan lantai yang terbuat dari keramik mahal. Chanyeol tetap menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, ibu jari sesekali mengelus permukaan kulit sang kekasih, sementara Joohyun dan Jongin menyusul mereka dari belakang. Beberapa _bodyguard_ mengelilingi para petinggi _Lion Fire_, patuh mengikuti ke mana pun mereka pergi. Begitu sang pemimpin berhenti di depan salah satu ruangan, masing-masing dari mereka membungkuk.

Pintu lantas terbuka. Seorang pria Kaukasian menyambut mereka dari dalam. "Silahkan masuk, Tuan dan Nona."

Kemewahan semakin melingkupi mereka. Lantai yang terbungkus oleh karpet merah; interior cantik yang meninggalkan kesan elegan. Perabotan mahal melengkapi keindahan di sana, penataan sedemikian rapi dan teratur pada beberapa sisi, tetapi masih menyisakan tempat kosong untuk bernapas. Beberapa sofa, _arm chair_, dan meja kopi terletak di tengah ruangan, sejumlah gelas dan sebuah botol _Château Cheval Blanc 1947_ sudah terlebih dahulu tersedia pada meja.

"Selamat datang, saudara-saudaraku."

Sebuah suara muncul dari samping mereka, sumbernya berasal dari seorang pria dalam _toxedo_ ungu yang dirancang oleh desainer ternama. Wajahnya pucat menyerupai mayat, kulit keriput yang menunjukkan betapa tua usianya. Memegang tongkat, ia berjalan lambat menghampiri mereka dengan punggung setengah membungkuk—senyum lebar mengambil alih ekspresi letih sang pria. Bola mata biru itu kemudian mendarat pada figur Joohyun.

"Irene," ia menyapa penuh kasih sayang. Joohyun mendatangi sang pria tua, keduanya berpelukan seperti kakek menemui cucunya. "Aku merindukanmu, cantik." Pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, tangan lantas terulur untuk memasangkan jepit perak pada rambut sang wanita. Joohyun langsung berbunga-bunga. "Milikmu. Kupikir aku tidak dapat memakaikan jepit ini padamu."

"_Shush_. Aku tidak sembarangan memberi barang berhargaku sebagai jaminan, Quentin," Joohyun bolak-balik menyentuhi jepit peraknya, raut muka riang usai kembali memperoleh barang kesayangan. Ia mengabaikan cemooh Jongin yang sengaja menggumam _"jepit perak gila!"_ di belakang mereka. "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji? Apa pun yang terjadi, kami akan kembali untuk memberi apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu."

Ekspresi Quentin berubah menjadi sedih. "Aku kecewa kau memalsukan lokasimu saat kalian di Jakarta."

"_The feeling is mutual, then_," Joohyun meniru air muka sang _Godfather_, secara tidak langsung mengekspresikan sarkasme yang halus. "Aku pun kecewa karena Charles dan Kai hampir terbunuh selama mereka di Moscow. Quentin, kau tidak benar-benar melindungi kami."

_"Lack of trust, I see,"_ Quentin setengah mengerutkan bibir. Suatu ekspresi manja yang ia peroleh usai mengamati tingkah laku Joohyun. "Percayalah bahwa keamanan kalian adalah prioritasku. Aku menyesal hal buruk terjadi pada kalian. Maafkan aku."

"Oh, lihat," Jongin menyahut, sekilas menoleh pada Chanyeol untuk menggelengkan kepala. "Mereka bekerja sama di belakang kita."

Sudut bibir Chanyeol sedikit terangkat ke atas, seringai ngeri yang menampilkan sisi gelap pria itu. "Aku tidak terkejut," ia berkata main-main, melepas kasar genggaman tangan mereka untuk mendorong Baekhyun ke depan. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepala, jemari gemetaran mencengkeram kain celana. "Ini. Manusia serigalamu," Chanyeol menatap jahil Quentin. "Terima kasih sudah menyusahkan kami satu minggu terakhir."

"Kami harus berpindah dari satu negara ke negara lain," Jongin mengangkat tangan ke atas, sebuah bentuk seruan protes sang _consigliere_. "Semua dilakukan dalam kurang dari 24 jam. Bukankah kau sedikit keterlaluan, _Godfather_ yang agung? Kenapa harus mengadakan sayembara? Charles sempat menyesal telah memberitahumu tentang Baekhyun."

Quentin tertawa lepas. _"My apologies, dearest gentlemen," _ia agak menundukkan kepala sebagai permintaan maaf. "Kau tidak bisa mengontrol kebodohan organisasi mafia dari seluruh dunia, benar? Mereka hanyalah boneka dalam permainan kita."

Intonasi bicara Chanyeol datar. "Jangan menyalahkan orang lain. Kau sengaja mengatur mereka untuk meneror kami."

"Aku menginginkan manusia serigalaku, Charles," rahang Quentin mengeras, namun ia tetap memberikan respons santai terhadap tuduhan sang bos _Lion Fire_. "Kau malah mempersulitku dengan bermain petak umpet. Bukankah lebih baik jika kita bernegosiasi seperti ini?"

"Harga murah untuk manusia serigala yang langka?" Chanyeol membalikkan pertanyaan Quentin, obsidian berpindah pada pemuda mungil di dekatnya, pandangan seolah-olah memuja. Jemari pria itu mengusap rambut Baekhyun, sangat hati-hati dan penuh kasih sayang, persis seperti bagaimana ia akan menjamahnya dahulu. Meski begitu, kali ini Baekhyun bergidik ketakutan di bawah sentuhan Chanyeol. "Kau pikir aku akan menyerahkan harta karun untuk sejumlah koin, _Godfather_? Aku membaca laporan keuangan kalian. Kau mampu membayar kami lebih banyak, tapi kau tetap menawarkan harga rendah. Kami tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi," pria itu mengeluarkan suara seduktif, "Benar begitu, Hyun-_ah_?"

_"Very well,"_ Quentin terkekeh, mengangkat tangan sebagai pengakuan bahwa ia sudah kalah telak. Sang _Godfather_ menghampiri Baekhyun, mengamati pemuda itu dari bawah ke atas. "Kau mempunyai paras yang cantik untuk seorang manusia serigala."

Kilat arogan menyala dalam mata Chanyeol. "Kami hanya menyediakan yang terbaik."

Quentin menyentuh rambut Baekhyun, menikmati helai-helai halus yang mengelus jemarinya. Tindakan kecil barusan menaikkan bulu kuduk pemuda itu, dan ia terus menunduk, isakan terselip di antara napas yang memburu—kepalan tangan mengerat gemetaran. _"Shush,"_ Quentin menenangkan, mengambil sapu tangan untuk menyeka air mata sang manusia serigala. Joohyun terkikik keras, sedangkan Jongin hanya menyeringai. Chanyeol, di sisi lain, terhibur oleh pemandangan ini—memperoleh kesenangan dari tangisan Baekhyun. "Berhenti menangis. Katakan, apa kau sedih karena Charles menjualmu? Kau sudah berekspektasi bahwa ia akan melindungimu? _Tsk!_" Quentin menggelengkan kepala. "Pernah dengar peringatan untuk tidak memercayai seorang bos mafia? Polos sekali."

Baekhyun menggigil, napas tersengal-sengal menghadapi kehadiran sang _Godfather_ dalam jarak dekat, bola mata biru yang seakan-akan menyantap Baekhyun melalui tatapan. Keringat dingin menuruni dahinya; jemari pemuda itu terlipat lebih erat, mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan untuk tidak hilang kesadaran—pandangan lambat laun kabur dan tubuh terasa lemah. Ketika Baekhyun menoleh, Chanyeol telah mengamati kepalan tangannya, obsidian datar perlahan naik untuk membenturkan mata mereka. Chanyeol menyeringai tipis, dan _hazel_ Baekhyun mendelik, tatapan penuh air mata berubah menjadi dingin. "Kau..." ia berbisik layuh, suara rapuh yang tertelan oleh langkah kaki seseorang lain dalam ruangan. Kalaupun Chanyeol menyadari usaha pemuda itu untuk tidak terisak lebih keras, ia membuang muka.

"Eliot," Quentin berkata, memandangi seorang pria Kaukasian berambut pirang, _toxedo _merah membungkus tubuh kurus. Sang _Godfather _lalu menatap Chanyeol serius. "Lima ratus juta _pound sterling_ adalah jumlah yang besar. Kita perlu mendiskusikan masalah ini di ruang rapat. Sedikit tips, berhati-hatilah dalam melakukan pencucian uang. _Watch out for FBI_. Mereka di mana-mana."

Quentin lantas berjalan menuju salah satu _arm chair_, memberi sinyal kepada para pelayan untuk menuangkan _wine_ ke gelas. Ia menggerakkan tangan, mempersilahkan para petinggi _Lion Fire_ untuk duduk di sofa. "Apabila ada waktu, kita bisa minum bersama sekaligus membahas rencana bisnis ke depan, mungkin?" ia menawarkan, alis terangkat pada Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Joohyun secara bergantian. "Kami berharap untuk menjalin hubungan lebih intens dengan _Lion Fire_._"_

_"Perfect,"_ Chanyeol merespons singkat, mengangkat gelas berisi _wine_ ke arah Quentin—senyum tampan menghiasi paras menawan pria itu. Dalam situasi menyangkut bisnis, Chanyeol akan bersikap formal sebagaimana ia berkomunikasi dengan rekan mafia lain. Trik nomor satunya adalah menampilkan tingkah laku terbaik di depan umum. "Sebuah kehormatan untuk menerima tawaranmu, _Godfather_."

_"My pleasure,"_ Quentin mengangguk, mata mengikuti gerak-gerik kaku Baekhyun. Sang manusia serigala belum bergerak dari posisi terakhirnya, berdiri di sana bersama tubuh yang hendak ambruk dalam hitungan menit. "Halo, penyelamatku," ia memanggil lambat, suara angker yang menakuti pemuda itu. Baekhyun tetap menunduk, masing-masing tangan mengepal gemetaran. "Kau akan menyembuhkanku dari kematian, benar?" Tidak puas oleh kebisuan Baekhyun, sang _Godfather _menatap Joohyun lembut. "Irene?"

Melalui pemandangan sedikit kabur, Baekhyun melihat Joohyun berjalan ke direksinya, jemari anggun menggenggam sebuah alat suntik, cairan putih bercucuran dari puncak jarum tersebut. Dada Baekhyun sesak, degup jantung yang kencang mendominasi pendengaran—menyengsarakan pemuda itu dalam ketakutan luar biasa, tangisan berangsur-angsur keras. Ia perlahan mundur ke belakang, langkah tertatih-tatih karena sesuatu sedang menyerang kepalanya: rasa sakit yang telah mengikis konsentrasi pemuda itu. Joohyun mendekat, dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia tidak mungkin melarikan diri, raga mengancam untuk jatuh sebentar lagi. Tubuhnya melemah; kendati ingin bergerak, satu per satu inderanya mulai meninggalkan fungsi mereka, berkhianat seperti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada pemuda itu sekarang.

Tawa mengerikan Joohyun menggema dalam telinga Baekhyun.

"Selamat tinggal?"

Jarum suntik tiba-tiba tertancap kasar pada lehernya, dan Baekhyun pun tumbang, kegelapan mengambil alih kesadaran pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

"_Chanyeol," Joohyun memanggil, tatapan ragu-ragu melekat pada punggung sang adik. "Apa yang akan kau pilih?" ia perlahan bertanya, intonasi tenang mendengung di telinga Chanyeol. "Uang atau... Baekhyun?"_

_Chanyeol tidak menoleh ketika ia menjawab._

"_Kau tahu mana jawabanku."_

_Mereka tidak perlu melihat untuk tahu bahwa Chanyeol diam-diam menyeringai._

_"Uang," pria itu berhenti berjalan, setengah menoleh ke belakang. "Pilihanku akan selalu jatuh pada uang."_

**.**

**.**

Karena, bagi Chanyeol, mencintai tidak berarti menyembah, dan menyembah berarti selalu mencintai.

Ia hanya menyembah uang.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Karena [menurutku] bos mafia yang milih cinta daripada ratusan juta pound sterling = gblk. Kalo jahat tu sekalian aja, ga usah setengah-setengah.

Seperti biasa, aku sok misterius dengan masukin beberapa clue biar ending-nya ga asal plot twist. Mungkin kalian udah nyadar... kalo mau entar aku buatin Q&A lagi kek RotD, HAHAHA. Tapi kalo ga mager yeah!

Makasih udah baca sampe sini! Tenang, aku ga niat hapus fanfik ini soalnya H&S termasuk produk baru yang eksistensinya ga malu-maluin kek RotD, dsb. Alias masih sesuai ama standarisasi(?) fanfik style-ku. Fanfik-fanfik lamaku tuh cringy banget jadi mending dihapus / dibaca lewat PDF aja daripada kesebar di internet... hehe.

Makasih juga buat temen-temen yang pengertian dan ngedukung aku quit. Seperti yang kubilang, aku cuman quit kkumkkuja ko, bukan quit per-ChanBaek-an dan semacamnya... ini tuh ga mungkin banget. :c

Udahan ya, aku logout lagi setelah upload ini. Udah kek hantu njer aku ngilang terus muncul lagi. Byebye dan met malming!


End file.
